March Break
by snickers3339
Summary: A lot can happen during March Break. You suddenly find yourself teaching your best friend how to skateboard and new feelings arise. Ha, here's a Moliver story. Again.
1. Saturday

Disclaimer: Look, I'd like to start off my story happily.

Okay, this was supposed to be posted up yesterday, but anyways. Here it is.

* * *

**Saturday**

Oliver relished in the sound of his skateboard's wheels against the concrete. It was just becoming bright outside as the sun continued it's ascent. Oliver really had no idea why he had awoken so early. On a Saturday, nonetheless. It was the March Break, he should've been sleeping in, but no. Something made him want to get up early and hit the skate park. He focused his attention on the ramp up ahead as he gained speed. Up, up, he went. He put his strength into his feet as he flipped the board. What goes up, must come down. He kept his eyes open, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down his face.

BAM! Perfect landing. He chuckled to himself. What goes up, must come down. Probably the best he would ever do in physics. He whirled around at the sound of somebody clapping. Through his surprise, and his momentum, he lost his balance and fell backwards. He blinked as the clouds started to vibrate horribly. He vaguely heard somebody calling his name, and feet on the ground, nearing him.

"Oliver!" Oh. It was Miley. She was now shaking him. "Oliver! Are you okay?" Oliver groaned as he sat up. He was quite lucky as he was wearing his helmet. Although, his head still hurt, and Miley shaking him wasn't helping.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered. He peered at her. "What are you doing here," he asked as he gestured around. Oliver highly doubted that Miley knew how to skateboard. She pulled an insulted face.

"You don't think I know how to skateboard?" She attempted to keep her face serious, but the corners of her mouth twitched. He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Miley."

"Fine! I was just walking around. When I'm bored, I walk around the beach, and other places. I come by here to look for hot guys sometimes." Oliver raised his eyebrows. She looked at him. "What? You wanted to know."

"Yeah, yeah. So, see anybody you like?" Oliver put on his most egotistical face and puffed out his chest. She shoved him playfully. Him, still being dizzy, fell over again. She started poking him.

"Oliver? Are you still alive? Sorry about that. Didn't think you couldn't handle a shove from a _girl_." She stressed the word 'girl'. He sat up immediately.

"What?" He said indignantly. "I.. I just haven't eaten yet." Miley shrugged as she picked up his skateboard. She fiddled with the wheels. A sudden thought came to her mind.

"Hey! Oliver, could you teach me how to skateboard?" Oliver looked up incredulously. Miley, skateboarding?

"Are you serious? Me? With you?"

"Well, yeah. We could get Lilly too, I mean she's good too, right?" Oliver felt an unknown sense of disappointment wash over him. He shook it off.

"I guess I could. Since we have the whole March Break, wanna start on Monday?" She nodded eagerly and gave him a short hug. As he hugged her back, he felt as if he never wanted to let go. He let her go, but rested on hand on her back. She didn't seem to mind.

"Come on, my dad should be up by now. We'll catch some breakfast." He nodded, but then thought about something.

"Uh, could we drop by the beach? I want to see something." She looked curious, but agreed anyways. They walked in silence to the beach. Miley was still carrying his skateboard under her arm, and he mused on how adorable she looked. He tried to snap himself out of his daze as he berated himself for thinking about her that way. They reached the beach, just as the sun was rising. Miley looked around.

"What do you want to see?"

"This." She looked surprised.

"You? Sunrise?" Oliver nodded.

"Yeah. You know, Miles, guys are sentimental too." She remained silent and sat down on the sand. He watched her gaze at the horizon for a little while until he sat down next to her.

"This is beautiful." Oliver looked at her. There was a slight wind and little strands of her hair blew into her face. She tucked them behind her ear, and he found himself desperately wanting to do it for her. The orange-pinkish light of the sun made her have some form of glowyness. It was like something out of a movie. His mouth was moving, but his brain payed no heed.

"Yes, she is." She turned to him.

"She?" Oliver panicked as he realized what he said.

"Uh.. Well, you know.. nouns have genders too." Miley looked at him strangely, but she seemed to buy it. She looked at her watch, and jumped up, startled.

"Hey, if we're going to want to catch something to eat, we better get going." She helped him up, and dashed off. She was quite far away when she turned around and grinned at him. "Come on! Catch me." She took off again, and he smiled to himself as he took off after her. He really did like her, but they did always have a lot of fun as friends. Would things be different if they started dating? He shook himself as he focused on living for the moment. He chased her until her house, reaching the front door, where he wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her around. She giggled, and he could've sworn he had a heart attack. She spun around, punching his shoulder playfully, and he pretended like it hurt. That moment, that followed, was one that Oliver would never forget. He still had his hands on her waist, and her hand still rested on his shoulder. Their eyes met, and he felt as if some sort of force was slowly pushing them closer together. Their lips were inches from each others, when they were interrupted by a distraction in the form of Lilly.

"Hey guys, what-," Lilly paused. Her eyes darted between the two, who looked as surprised as she did. Oliver's hands flew up in the air, and they sprung apart. Miley was the first to speak.

"Lilly! Hi!" Her voice was unnaturally high. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you told me to come over today. Breakfast or something, then we'd spend the day together, then we'd have a sleepover," Lilly eyed Oliver. "But I see you had other plans," she added with a hint of humour in her voice. Oliver jumped in before things got really awkward.

"So, Lilly. Miley wants to learn how to skateboard. Wanna teach her with me?" Lilly looked surprised, then Oliver noticed that she got a very knowing look on her face. He paled.

"Well.. I'm gonna be kinda busy during the March Break..." Lilly grinned at Oliver. "Looks like it's just you two." With that she skipped into Miley's house, leaving Oliver and Miley standing outside. Miley mumbled something about going inside and she too left Oliver standing outside with his thoughts. He wasn't really sure what to think about that. He was torn between happy and nervous. Happy because he was going to be alone with Miley, and nervous because he was going to be alone with Miley. He sighed as he walked into the house, the smell of food finally drawing him in.

This was going to be a sadtastic march break.

* * *

Haha, I watched Juno. Random, but it was really funny. :D 


	2. Sunday

Disclaimer: I do not own. Bleargh.

Here's chapter 2. I'm really excited to start on Chapter 3 though. ;)

* * *

**Sunday**

Oliver slowly came to as his eyes twitched. There was light that started to shine throught his eyelids. His first thought was whether he died. He brushed that thought out of his head when he realized that he was just at a sleepover with Miley and Lilly. He froze. Better to check. His eyes twitched again. There was some sort of disturbance irritating his eyes. As he cracked open one eye, he was almost poked by a wave of hair. Very nice smelling hair, might he had. He was wondering when his hair had grown so long, as he went to pick it up. He froze again, realizing that his arms were somehow wrapped around something.. Or somebody. He also started to realize that there was something on his chest. He looked down slowly, and realized that somehow, during their slumber, Miley had curled around him, and rested her head on his chest. Her hair stuck up at the back a little, tickling his face. Oliver tilted his head down, craning his neck, and saw how innocent she looked when she slept. She was clutching Beary Bear to herself and with the other hand, she had one arm draped over him. Oliver also noticed how their legs were tangled up, and he immediately grew warm. He untangled himself gently and stood up. On the other side of Miley was Lilly, who was, as she quoted, breathing heavily. That girl could snore loudly. Oliver rolled his eyes. He glanced at the clock. 10:00. Time to wake them up. He strided over to the piano, and _attempted_ to play. If that didn't work, who knew what would?

"Sweet niblets!" Miley exclaimed as she sat up. Her eyes were still half-closed as she whirled around. Her eyes grew bigger as she pointed at Oliver. "You."

"What are you doing? Waking the dead?" Lilly groaned, then being sleep deprived, chuckled at her own joke.

Oliver did a little bow. "Thank you, Malibu!"

Robbie Ray came down. Just in time. Lilly and Miley were advancing on Oliver with pillows. "What in tarnation is going on here?"

"He's trying to kill us," Miley said, pointing at Oliver, using her best puppy-dog face. Lilly glared.

"Do you want to make a trip to Jackson's closet?" Oliver paled.

"No-not really," he stammered. Lilly rolled her eyes, and plonked back down on the sleeping bag.

"Then, I suggest you shut it," she muttered as she slammed her face into the pillow. Miley however didn't relent, and hit him with her pillow anyways.

"Donut." Oliver knew he saw a trace of a smile as she turned away. She pushed Lilly's shoulder to get her to wake up.

"Noooo... _Miley_, 5 more minutes!" Oliver laughed as he joined Miley in her task of waking Lilly up.

"Come on Truscott, wake up now." Oliver knew that would get her riled up. She hated the use of her last name. Lilly sat up and grabbed the front of shirt. He squeaked. He could've sworn he saw Miley glare.

"What?" Lilly looked dangerous.

"I said.. 'time to wake up now'? And hey, watch the chest hair. I thought only Miley did that." Lilly stared at him.

"Well, if you only want Miley to do it, I've got no problem," she said releasing him. Miley and Oliver turned almost identical shades of red. They refused to look at each other for a while. Lilly shrugged and skipped to the bathroom, wide awake and formulating a plan in her head. She knew that they liked each other, and she was going to prove it.

And once again, Oliver and Miley were stuck in another awkward silence. Oliver cleared his throat.

"So, Miles, how'd you sleep?" She looked at him strangely but answered.

"Fine, it was surprisingly the best sleep I've had in a long time." She poked the blankets. "Are these new?" Oliver silently congratulated himself on his wonderful job of being the reason why.

"I had a pretty good sleep too." She nodded and then yawned. Oliver died again.

"I think I'm gonna go brush my teeth."

"Yeah, me too."

"Okay, you can use the guest bathroom, 'cause I'm pretty sure that Lilly is still doing.. stuff in mine." The walked up the stairs, somehow managing to fit side by side. Oliver allowed her to move in front of him, but that gave him both an advantage and a disadvantage. He had to continually keep on averting his eyes. Stupid human body. He immediately ducked into the guest bathroom, breathing heavily. Miley shrugged and entered her bathroom.

"Hey Lilly." Miley grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. She felt Lilly's eyes on her. She turned to her. "What?" She asked through toothpaste.

"Oh nothing, just that you are so head over heels for Oliver," Lilly stated calmly. Miley spat out the toothpaste and dropped her toothbrush.

"_What? _Hyper friend say _what_?"

"You. Oliver. Like."

"What? Psh. Psh.. No! I mean, he's cute... Oh no. Did I just say he was cute?" Miley's jaw dropped. She grabbed Lilly by the shoulders. "I do like him!"

"I know." Miley's eyes grew bigger.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Lilly shrugged.

"Well, I thought you knew! So did other people!"

"What?! Other people know? Who? Does Oliver know?"

"Oliver? Please. That boy is just.." Lilly shook her head. "Well, let's see. I think Amber and Ashley know. I know Jackson knows." Lilly rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I think there's a couple other unimportant people." Miley looked scared.

"What am I going to do?" Lilly shrugged.

"I don't know. You'll figure it out." With that, Lilly skipped out of the washroom, and came face to face with Oliver, who was just coming out of the guest bathroom.

"Hey Lilly."

"Oliver. Guess what?" Oliver shrugged. "I know who you like." He frowned.

"I don't like anybody."

"Don't make me hit you," she said seriously.

"What? Fine! I like," he lowered his voice. "Miley."

"You do?"

"You said you knew!"

"Just messing with you. Okay, I have a plan to get you your dream girl." He eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you want?" She widened her eyes at him.

"What makes you think I want anything? No, no. I just want to see you and Miley happy," she said sincerely. Oliver looked even more surprised. "Okay, so," she said beckoning him closer. "You know how you're gonna be 'teaching' her how to skateboard?" He nodded. "Well, she's probably gonna fall, so you'll need to steady her, in whatever way possible." Oliver didn't know whether to be slightly disgusted or happy.

"Okay.."

"Oh please. All guys want that. Now, you'll be teaching her, she'll learn something, and you'll probably have your first steady girlfriend." She smiled widely at him.

"Fine. But, I can't think right now. I need to get something to eat. I haven't eaten for 6 hours."

"Me too."

"Where's Miley? Since it's already almost 12, I was thinking maybe we could hit Rico's."

"Oh, just you and Miley, I see. Okay, I'll just go." Lilly smiled again and dashed off. Before Oliver could say anything, he heard her saying 'bye' to Mr. Stewart. He sighed and leaned against the wall, just as the door opened.

"Hey Oliver. Where's Lilly?"

"She left."

"Okay... Why?" Oliver shrugged.

"I don't know. I think she had something to do. Hey, wanna get something to eat at Rico's?"

"Sure."

They spent the day talking about their upcoming 'skateboarding' sessions. Both seemed equally excited, eager to start. They enjoyed each other's company, making fun of Jackson and Rico in one go. The upcoming duty of teaching Miley how to skateboard was looming over Oliver and he felt a nervousness in his stomach. It wasn't that he was scared of embarassing himself, but more of the fact that he wanted to impress Miley. Miley had a similar problem. She wanted to impress Oliver, but she also didn't want to embarass herself. Ah, life during March Break sure is sweet.

* * *

Aha. Done! I rushed, that ending, apologies, but you guys will just have to wait until tomorrow to see the first skateboarding lesson. Ciao. 


	3. Monday

Disclaimer I don't own Hannah Montana or anything to do with it.. except this story and chapter.

A/N: Don't know much about skateboarding. I know how to ride one, barely. And I'm not sure why this one is longer. o.o

* * *

**Monday**

Oliver adjusted the helmet on Miley's head once more. At her insistence. She grabbed his hand.

"Are you sure it won't fall off? And are you sure I don't need extra padding?" Oliver patted her helmeted head.

"Nope, besides, when you're with Smokin' Oken, you won't get hurt," he said confidently, poking himself in the chest. She sighed.

"Fine, but if I suffer serious bodily injuries, I'm blaming you."

"Miles, seriously. You've got nothing to be scared of," he said in a soothing tone. "Skateboarding is fun. You'll see!" He handed her a spare skateboard he had. They were at the skate park, in the early afternoon. The park was already quite packed. "Hmm, looks like we'll have to find a quieter spot. We don't want you crashing into anybody." He led her to a quieter spot of the park, where there weren't many ramps or rails. Probably why it was quieter. "Okay, ready?" She nodded nervously. She was still holding on to his hand.

"Don't let go." He definitely wasn't complaining. He gripped her hand reassuringly.

"Miles, this isn't _that_ extreme. You won't die."

"That's what _you_ think," she said viciously.

"Okay. Anyways, let's start."

"Alright"

"Yeah, so Miles, unless you plan on riding the skateboard with your hands, I think you should put it on the ground."

"What? Oh right!" She placed it on the ground and looked at him expectantly.

"Okay, now, you're right-handed right?" She nodded. " 'Kay, now place your left foot near the front of the board." She obliged. "Point your left foot forwards, and now use your right to push yourself forward. Got that?" She nodded again.

"Don't let go, okay?" She looked so trusting, that he almost melted. He nodded, not being able to formulate words. He held her hand tighter and walked beside her as she pushed off. She attempted to balance, but she overdid it and stumbled. Her hands flew onto his shoulder, and on impulse let his arms go around her waist. He felt his breathing accelerate and he noticed the same thing about her. He coughed and let go of her.

"Alright." He coughed again. "Yeah, so, don't worry about that, Miles. That happened the first time I tried skateboarding too. It takes practice. Here," he said. "Let me show you. Maybe you'll get a better idea." He picked up his own helmet and skateboard. He showed her how he balanced; trying not to lean to much to one side. "It also helps, since you're a beginner, to sorta hold your arms out a little. For more balance." He noted how much attention she payed, the way she was so attentive, and how expressive her eyes were. She watched him for a little while more before standing up.

"I think I can do it." He smiled.

"Yes, you can. I know it. Here, I'll walk beside you again." He didn't hold her hand this time, even though he was sorely tempted to. She was doing quite well, although she wasn't managing to go far each time. "Miles, try placing more weight on the skateboard."

"What?"

"Like, try to move your weight down to your feet, so you can move further. It'll also be easier to turn if there's more weight." She nodded and went back to work. Oliver couldn't help but notice that when she concentrated, she bit her lip, and how adorable that looked. He mentally tried to knock all those thoughts out of his head as he tried his best not to focus on them.

"Oliver, did you see that?" Miley's voice called out to him. Oliver snapped his head up, and noticed that she was further away. She was waving at him. To prove her point, she skated right over to him. It was a little choppy, and she was a little wobbly, but she did it nonetheless. She jumped off the board and gave him a tight hug. His breath left him, for two reasons. One, because she was hugging him so tightly, and two, because she was touching him. He felt extremely heated up. He hugged her back, but not as tight. She pulled away and started jumping up and down.

"See? I told you it wasn't that hard. It's just practice that you need." He looked at the time. 12 already? They'd been at this for 2 hours? "Hey, Miles. I think 2 hours a day should be good enough."

"Sure, wanna call it a day, then? I want to go see other people skateboard."

"Wow, eager aren't you? Sure. By now, all the good people should be out skateboarding." He picked up his skateboard. "Like me."

"Well, let's see it, then, Mr. Oken." She stuck her tongue out playfully at him. He simply chuckled and shook his head. They walked to the crowded area of the park, where the ramps were, and looked around. It was pretty packed.

"Hey, you want to just sit here, and watch? There's some good talent out here right now." She nodded. She placed the skateboard on the ground, and sat on it. She looked at him expectantly.

"Well? I want to see some action."

"If you insist, Ms. Stewart." He rolled off, just doing what he did best. This was what he really enjoyed doing. Skateboarding, well that and going with Miley to the beach, but that was another story. He focused on landing each trick, one after the other, not caring about anything else. He reverted and saw that some rowdy skateboarder guys were trying to get Miley into a conversation. She simply ignored them and stood up waving at him cheerfully. Oliver waved back, but still kept his the corner of his eyes on them. He'd seen this group of guys before. They were never good news. He skated around, not really doing anything, but paying more attention to the group of boys. They were still there. Miley was clearly not interested in them. Oliver noticed that they had gotten closer, and he was not liking where this was going. Finally, he had enough. He skated right over to them. He stepped off his skateboard, and walked behind Miley and slung one arm across her shoulder. Miley jumped slightly, but kept her cool. She turned around and smirked slightly. She put on her best sugary sweet voice.

"Hey Ollie." Oliver grinned, and feeling bold, he kissed her cheek. He noticed that she turned quite red, and that she had tensed up considerably. The guys looked surprised, but little scums persisted anyways.

"So, like you know, we could like, go somewhere and, like swap spit or something." Oliver wanted to hit the guy. Instead he released Miley and stepped in front of her.

"I don't think so." The guy walked closer and got all up in Oliver's face. He poked Oliver right in the chest, pushing him back a little. He felt Miley grab the back of his shirt; as a warning.

"Well, I do. So, why don't you, and your friends, just go find somebody who's actually interested." With that, he spun around and picked up his skateboard. Without thinking, he took Miley's hand. "Come on, Miles. Let's go home." He led her out of the skate park. Once they were out, she stopped him, tugging on his hand.

"Are you okay?" He sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault. They just started talking to me, and I didn't-- I just ignored them." Oliver laughed quietly.

"It's not your fault that you're hot." Miley blushed violently, but still didn't release his hand. Again, not like he was complaining. He wasn't planning to soon. "Come on, maybe your dad's cooked lunch." She rolled her eyes.

"What is it with guys and food?"

"What is it with girls and shoes?" he shot back.

"Touché, Oliver. Touché." She laughed. "Hmm, I wonder what Lilly's up to. Pity she couldn't teach me too," she remarked, not sounding sorry at all.

"I bet she's not busy at all. Just probably sleeping in."

"Most likely." They walked in silence for a while. Seems like this March Break involved quite a few silent moments. They also still didn't realize that they were holding hands. The reached Rico's and ran into Lilly. She squealed when she saw them.

"Hi you two! Aww, you guys look like the perfect couple. The helmets, the skateboards," she said gesturing to the skateboards in their hands. "And would you look at that. You're holding hands." Miley and Oliver looked at each other, then at their hands. The immediately let go, and stood further apart both blinking rapidly.

"Did you just get up?"

"Yep, just talking to your brother. So, how was the first lesson?" Lilly looked so eager. "Fill me in! Tell!"

"Well, Miley's much better than she was 3 hours ago."

"And I never knew Oliver could be such a great teacher."

"So, did you see any hot guys, Miley?" Oliver's eyes snapped to Miley, awaiting her response. He almost grinned like the Chershire Cat when he heard her response.

"Not really. I wasn't looking." Miley looked at Oliver, unintentionally, but then immediately snapped her eyes away. Lilly watched this with interested eyes.

"Right.. Oh, Miley, I forgot to tell you. There's this group of guys, that enjoy hitting on girls. I think it's because they don't have girlfriends. It's pretty stupid. They do it in the skate park, in broad daylight. Nobody really cares though. Oliver and I have seen it," Lilly said, gesturing to herself and Oliver. She turned to Oliver. "Hope you didn't leave her unattended." Oliver gulped. Miley's eyes darted back and forth between the two.

"Unattended? She's not a shopping cart Lilly, Psh.. Psh.."

"You did, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me." Lilly rolled her eyes at his wimpiness.

"Miley, just be careful. They're really rowdy and pushy. It would help if you had a _boyfriend_. Maybe _one that could go to the skate park with you_.," Lilly added pointedly. Miley's eyes widened. Could she get anymore obvious?

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. And, I'm just waiting for the right person," Miley said as nonchalantly as possible. Lilly smirked.

"I know you are." She looked at her watch. "Oh, would you look at that. I've got to go help my mom with something. Bye!" She was off again, before either Miley or Oliver could say anything. Oliver spoke first.

"Miley, I'm really sorry. I should've told you and I shouldn't have left you by yourself."

"Oliver, I'm fine, aren't I? Besides, I like being saved," she added, winking at him playfully. She ruined the effect by sticking her tongue out at him. Oliver wondered when they had become so flirtatious with each other. Once _again_, he wasn't complaining. She looked at her watch. "Oh yeah, we were supposed to set the clock forward one hour.. So now, it's actually 1." She paused. "And, I've got a," she lowered her voice. "Hannah meeting at 2. I think I should go." She patted his shoulder, and left, him thinking what he was going to do about his feelings for her.

He spent the rest of the day chasing his brother out of his room, and listening to the news woman drone on about how somebody got eaten by a shark. Wow.

* * *

Haha, I had fun. I don't know much about skateboarding, so glad you could bear with me. 


	4. Tuesday

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't own, don't own!

A/N: Meh. Go Ollie! Both of them. Oh, and I'm sorry about ANY errors. I'm rushing to post this up today. Keeping to my schedule. A chapter a day.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Second day of lessons, and it was a fine day. That is, until Miley started skateboarding. Oliver had decided that Miley had mastered the art of moving forwards and stopping. Time to move on to the bigger things. Tricks.

"How about we start with the 'ollie'?"

"The.." She stiffled a laugh. "Ollie? Is there a reason why you chose that?"

"What? It's the easiest thing to learn. And, when you've got Oliver teaching you the 'ollie' you'll master it in no time at all." At that, she couldn't contain her laughter, and doubled over. He waited patiently for it to subside.

"Okay. So, explain."

"Well, not much to explain. It's basically a move where you jump. Here, let me show you." He picked up his skateboard, and moved further away. He skated around, gaining a little speed. "Now watch, closely," he called. He bent down a little and put some weight on his back foot, and then jumped, making sure to bend his knees to get more air. He reverted the board, turning to face her.

"That seems easy."

"Right. Everything's not what it seems. It looks easy, but when I tried it the first time, I was horrible."

"And you're not now?" She attempted to keep a straight face, but Oliver could tell she wasn't serious.

"Riiiight.. And who's been skateboarding since he was 5?"

"You."

"And who's teaching you how to skateboard?"

"You."

"And who's the hottest guy in this skate park?"

"Yo--," she paused. He nudged her.

"Yesss?"

"Well, actually, I've always thought of Nick Jonas or Zac Efron as pretty hot," she said jokingly. He resisted the urge to throw up.

"I don't think so, Miles. Those guys probably would never set foot in a skate park. Too busy worrying about helmet hair.. Not that Zac Efron would mind. It seems like he almost does." This time, Oliver really did roll his eyes.

"I bet you're just jealous."

"What? Pffft, Psh. Psh. Me? Jealous?" He scoffed. "Anyways. Let's get back to the lesson," he said briskly. She raised her eyebrows, eyeing suspiciously. Weird. He didn't seem to notice though. The whole 2 hours passed by without any incident. The 'ollie' turned out to be pretty easy for Miley. Oliver was surprised. Maybe she was natural. He didn't know why he felt jealous. It wasn't like they were dating or anything, so he really didn't have the right to be jealous. Besides, it wasn't like she would actually fall for a cocky celeb.

"Great job today, Miles," he said giving her a quick hug. He was really proud of her, satisfied that he could teach her something. They left the park, swiftly, making sure not to stop by the rowdy group of boys. He swore he heard them wolf-whistling as they walked by. He felt his temper rise and his face heat up. Miley wove her arm around his consolingly. She found it sweet that he was so protective, making her like him even more. She groaned slightly as her leg started to cramp.

"Ow, ow, ow." She dropped her skateboard, clutching at her leg. Oliver turned to her immediately.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I think my leg's cramping. I think I jumped too much."

"Oh. Sorry. I should've made you stretch a little."

"You're telling me this now?" She asked, using that 'tone'. He winced, but bent down to her level. He knew how she felt. Painful.

"Here," he said turning around. He handed her both skateboards to carry, while indicating that she should get on his back. She blinked at him.

"What are you doing? Are you expecting me to carry all this," she said, gesturing to the skateboards. "When I have a cramp in my calf?" All heads in the vicinity turned to Oliver.

"No... I'm gonna let you ride on my back."

"Let me think about that.. NO!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine." She looked surprised.

"You're giving in already? Okay." She attempted to get up, but before she could, he slipped his head under her arm, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her up, surprised at how light she was. She immediately started protesting. "What-- What are you doing?! Put me down! Down I tell you!" She started hitting his back with the skateboard, but since she was holding one skateboard in each hand, she wasn't doing much damage. She continued, until they reached the beach.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to have to throw you in the water." The hitting ceased. But the comments were still running.

"You're gonna hurt yourself. Then, it'll be my fault."

"Have you weighed yourself lately? You're really light. I think you should eat more. Although, right now, I'm not complaining." He felt her sigh and stop altogether.

"Are we home yet?"

"Almost." He was starting to get a little tired, but he wasn't going to let her know that. When they reached her house, Oliver kicked on the door, wondering whether anybody was home. To Oliver's dismay, Mr. Stewart opened the door. He stared curiously, yet suspiciously.

"Oken, what are you doing to my daughter? Wait, what did you do? Start talking." Robbie Ray Stewart's glare would've melted Oliver, if it hadn't been for the fact that he was supporting both his, and Miley's weight.

"I'm not really sure how this looks right now, but I can explain."

"Alright.. But please do explain after you've put her down," he said pointing to the couch. Oliver could feel Miley laughing, as he then put her on the couch, as gently as possible. She coughed, keeping her head down. Oliver could tell she was still laughing at his fear of her father. "Now, son. Please explain why you were carrying her around." Mr. Stewart paused. "On second thought I don't want to know. Now son, please leave, I need to talk to Miley about something." Oliver left eagerly, picking up his skateboards on the way out.

"Bye, Miles." Robbie Ray shut the door, and turned to Miley.

"I didn't want to ask him, but I'm going to ask you. What happened?"

"Well, you see, daddy, I got Oliver to teach me how to skateboard."

"Skateboard? Why the sudden interest? You never wanted to before," he said. "Besides, you could've asked Lilly to teach you."

"I don't know, daddy. I just.. I just wanted to. And Lilly, I did ask her, but she didn't want to," Miley said half-truthfully.

"I still don't know about you going to the skate park. You could get hurt, darling."

"I'll be fine, daddy." Miley sighed. "You want to know why, daddy?" Her father nodded, wondering what the answer was. "Well, you see, let's say there's this boy," she said speaking to her converse. "Who is very clumsy, but still really cute," she said slowly. She said in a much quicker tone, "You get where I'm going daddy?"

"No, not really."

"_Wellll_, you see," she paused, thinking about how to explain. "Ilikeoliver," she blurted. She smacked herself. It came out sounding like 'I like all of her.'

"I thought you said it was a boy."

"Urgh! I like Oliver. I like Oliver Oken. A lot! Okay? I like him, and I don't know what to do!" She leaned into the cushion. She screamed into it. "I don't know what to do," she mumbled, and out came her puppy dog face.

"Maybe he likes you back?" Robbie Ray Stewart hadn't yet grasped the fact that his little girl was growing up and now, the reality hit him like a ton of bricks. She wasn't going to be a child forever. She needed to grow, and he would help her do just that.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," but still hugged her father anyways. "I guess it worked." Little did they know, that Oliver had heard every bit of Miley's little confession. He felt extremely light-headed and rushed home, well hobbled home. He dialed up Lilly.

"LILLY!"

"Whaf?"

"Spit the food out, I need your help."

"Now? Really? Oliver I don't want to do it right now.. I hate unclogging your toilet."

"What? No! It's about Miley."

"Oh really?" She sounded interested.

"She said she liked me. A lot."

"Well, tell her you like her back, you doofus."

"Well, she didn't tell me exactly. I overheard her telling her dad." He paused. "Why aren't you surprised?" She laughed.

"She told me already."

"Oh. So, what should I do?"

"Well, since she admitted she likes you, she's probably going to make a move."

"You think so?"

"There's something a girl just knows."

"Well, what should I do?"

"If you want, tell her how you feel."

"Now?"

"Well, I was going to suggest tomorrow, but okay. Now works."

"No, no, tomorrow works. Bye!" Click. Dial tone. Lilly glared into the receiver.

"No 'thank you'?" She went back to munching on chips. Ah, March Break was the best time for love.

* * *

My March Break has been really boring. Well, actually I've had fun writing this story. Yay me! (not to sound like London Tipton) 


	5. Wednesday

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything.

Sorry about any errors. My bad. Ehhh.

* * *

**Wednesday**

"You know, the first time I saw a skateboard, I thought it was a giant nail file," Miley stated looking at the skateboard. Oliver snorted.

"Wow. You're such a girl." She shoved him lightly. He chuckled. "Besides how old were you? Five?"

"Actually I was 10."

"You hadn't seen a skateboard until you were 10?" He asked incredulously. "What? Jackson never skateboarded?" She scoffed, then burst into peals of laughter.

"Jackson? Skateboarding?" Her eyes were wide with amusement. "Those two should never have been put in the same sentence. His whole life, he spent reading comic books, and hitting on girls. Sorta like you," she added as an afterthought.

"Me? I hate comic books."

"Yes, but you do hit on girls. A lot," she pointed out in a matter-of-factly tone.

"They need a taste of Smokin' Oken." He saw a passing girl, and he had a no idea why, but he decided to hit on her. Actually, he didn't need to. She, surprisingly made her way towards them. He saw a trace of something flash across Miley's face.

"Hi there," Miley immediately hated her. Stupid voice. Stupid hair, ugh, stupid clothes. Who wore such short shorts?

"H-hey."

"You're Oliver Oken, aren't you? Or should I call you, Smokin' Oken," she said flirtatiously, tracing a finger across his shoulder. Miley held her helmet strap tightly, the material cutting through her skin. Oliver gaped at the unknown girl blankly, but composed himself quickly. He had noooo idea what he was doing. It didn't seem to cross his mind that Miley liked him and that he was probably making her very uncomfortable at that moment.

"Well, Smokin' Oken at your service, but just a question, how did you come across my name?"

"I've seen you around here, and I've really seen your skateboarding skills. They're just," she trailed off, twirling her hair. Miley snorted. Maybe a bit too loudly. They both turned to look at her, Oliver seeming to just remember that Miley was present. He looked surprised. The girl however, looked snobbish, and sneered at her. "Yeah, uh, who are you?' Miley stuck out a hand, smiling, but not sincerely.

"Miley Stewart. You are..?"

"Clarissa Davidson." She barely touched Miley's hand. She gave her the once over, and turned back to Oliver. "Yeah, so I was wondering, would you like to hit Rico's later?" Miley rolled her eyes. She stepped in again.

"He's busy," she said shortly.

"But, actually I-"

"What didn't I make clear? He's busy. Now, scatter!" Oliver looked even more surprised, even Miley looked surprised with herself. Clarissa rolled her eyes and turned around, but not before turning around, and telling Oliver to call her. She handed Oliver her phone number, and sneered once more at Miley. Miley noticed that she smiled mischeiviously, but obviously, Oliver didn't notice. He turned to look at Miley, shocked.

"What was that?" His voice was slightly raised. She flinched.

"Oliver, I have no idea why she came over here, but she didn't seem like good news."

"Let me decide whether she's good news or not. Besides, why did you care?" Oliver momentarily forgot that she liked him. He completely disregarded that.

"I just, I care about you."

"I care about you too, Miles, but seriously, don't get into my business." She looked down, and he felt bad.

"I care about you more than a friend. Much, much more. You're just.." Her voice was so soft, he barely heard her. It was then that he remembered that she did like him, and he felt stupid for not remembering that. His brain took some time to comprehend what she had just said, and his mouth took no time in moving.

"What? Woah, woah, woah.. I just.. What?" He realized how blunt that sounded, and wished in that moment that he could've rewinded time. She looked hurt.

"Nevermind. Look, I should just go, I mean, I need to do something. I'll see you tomorrow." Before he could say anything, she was off, and her face was red. She had just put her heart on the line, and he acted as if he didn't care. His brain started sending mixed commands, and he became confused. What else was new? He pulled out his cellphone and quickly entered her speed dial. He wasn't surprised when she didn't answer. He hit himself with his helmet, which he immediately regretted. He wobbled slightly, as he made his way out of the skate park.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow."  
-------------------

Miley rubbed her eyes as she made her way home. Her feet dragged through the sand, while she was holding her shoes in her hands. She moved slowly past Rico's, barely paying any attention to anything around her, until she heard that stupid high pitched, 'ohmygosh everybody look over here' voice. She rolled her eyes, but was more alert when she heard hers and Oliver's names mentioned. She turned her head, so her face wouldn't be seen.

"Good job, toots. Tell me exactly how they looked."

"Well, the Oliver kid, he was all over me, didn't have a clue. Although, that Stewart girl, she seemed to know that something was up."

"Hmm, looks like she's smarter than I thought. Anyways, good job. Here's $20. Go buy yourself something pretty." Miley felt like socking him. That was all a prank? Well, at least she was right about the whole bad news thing. She continued dragging her feet home, putting on her shoes once she hit the pavement. Once she entered the coolness of her living room, she called Lilly.

" 'Ello."

"Hi."

"Miley? What's wrong? Why aren't you skateboarding with Oliver?" Miley wasn't sure what she was thinking at that moment. Her brain wasn't working, but her mouth seemed to take control. It moved like a motor, pouring out everything that had just happened, telling her best friend everything.

"--And then, I didn't know what to do after I heard them talking, so I just came home and called you." Miley looked around, checking to see whether her dad was around. She didn't feel like talking to him right now. He didn't seem to be around.

"Boy, when I see that little--, I'm just gonna pound him."

"Who? Oliver or Rico?" Lilly was silent for a little bit.

"Both," she decided. Miley sighed through the phone. "Are you sure you're okay? Look, if it helps, I think that Oliver really does like you, Miles."

"You're like my dad. Just saying things to be nice, but once again, I'll accept it. Thanks."

"No problem, it's what friends do, Miley." There was a knock at the door.

"Hey, listen, there's somebody at the door, I've gotta go, okay?"

"Ciaoooo."

"Never do that again. That was your worst Tracy impression ever." The knocking continued. "Yeah, gotta go. Bye." She hung up and went to see who was so insistent on getting in. When she opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised. She barely had time to open her mouth, when she felt the best feeling ever. Oliver Oken was kissing her. On.. The... Freaking... Lips. She classified this as the best moment of her life, but all thought was wiped from her mind when Oliver moved one hand around her back. Slowly. Her hand hit the door as she backed up against it. Her whole body felt on fire, the way his hands held her so gently. She moved her hands around his neck, as slowly as he had done, and she began toying with the hair behind his neck. He detached himself, resting his forehead against hers, his nose brushing against hers. He opened his eyes, seeing that hers was still closed. She cracked open her eyes, raising them up to his. He got lost in her eyes, drawing him back down and he didn't hesitate. He crashed his lips against hers, this one not as full of feeling, but still with passion. He kissed her jaw, feeling her shiver, then moved back to her lips, moving his over hers. They had moved into the house, which maybe was a bad move. A harsh coughing broke them apart, both of them breathing as if they had just ran a race. Oliver and Miley flew apart, and he immediately stood up straight. Jackson and Robbie Ray were both staring at them, as if they had never seen them before, with their mouths wide open. Miley blinked as innocently as possible. Oliver didn't know what was so innocent about her right then. They had just been caught making out.

"We weren't doing anything!" Oliver looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Miley. They just saw us." She nudged him.

"Shh."

"Dad, I think I've just fallen into a nightmare. My baby sister was just making out with Oken!" Jackson covered his eyes melodramatically.

"Son, it's okay. I hope I didn't see what I thought I saw either. What did I just see?" He questioned the two very guilty and very flustered teenagers. Jackson jumped in again.

"Well, dad, I think your little girl isn't so innocent anymore," he remarked smirking.

"Shut up Jackson," Miley said throwing a pillow at him.

"No, Miley Stewart, what were you thinking? I don't know what to say to you." He turned to Oliver. "As for you." Oliver cowered. "You better watch yourself, son. I suggest you leave right now. We've got a lot to discuss." Oliver quickly headed for the door, not looking back, fearing his health. Miley turned to her father, pleading.

"But, daddy.."

"No 'buts' Miley. I'm disappointed in you. I thought you knew better." Miley winced at the harshness of his tone. Her face fell as her father simply turned around and headed upstairs without another word. Jackson followed suit, leaving Miley alone. Miley sank down on the couch, hugging her knees to herself. She felt confused, not knowing what to do. She had never felt this way before about anybody, and she felt overwhelmed, still reeling from that kiss. She let her head slump down onto a pillow, and sighed.

Maybe too much free time wasn't a good thing.

* * *

I'm so tired right now. Sleepovers, sleepovers, sleepovers. Blearghh.. Oh well. Anybody watch the Latest Buzz? Canadians? 


	6. Thursday

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ahh, I just watched the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. Aw, kinda sad.

* * *

**Thursday**

Oliver rolled the skateboard around with his foot anxiously. He had decided to wait for Miley at the skate park, fearing what would happen if he had gone to her house. He winced slightly as he pictured Mr. Stewart's face in his mind. He shuddered and immediately removed the image from his mind. Other than her father, yesterday had been a pretty sweet day. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about what had happened. Who would've thought that he practically made out with his best friend. He smiled an even wider smile when he saw her skateboarding towards him. She was getting pretty good, being able to turn, and move faster. She even managed to brake in front of him. He nodded, impressed.

"You're getting really good, Miles." She simply nodded in acknowledgement, her lips pursed tight. She didn't seem to want to look at him either. "Miley. Are you okay?" She mumbled something incoherent and nodded.

"What are you teaching me today?" He blew it off, thinking that maybe she was just had a late night.

"Right, maybe we'll try some ramps today. Just going up and down them. Nothing big. I won't actually teach you major tricks, usually the skater learns that by themself."

"Okay." He frowned slightly at her quietness today. He shrugged, leading her to some low ramps to try.

"Now, just skate down this. You'll find that you have more speed too." He pointed to a ramp directly across. "See that? Just go straight up, then down and back here. Tilt your board forward to push it towards the ledge so you can get off here," he said. "Do you need me to show you?"

"I think I'll try it first." Oliver saw the concentration in her eyes, as she pushed off the ledge. He saw that her balance was impeccable. When did she learn to balance so well? He saw her go up the opposite ramp, steadying her board, then back down. He watched as she made her way back, and up the first ramp. She couldn't seem to tilt her board forward, and she almost slipped. Luckily for her, Oliver was standing directly in front of her and he managed to catch her. How he did it, he had no idea. He was even surprised, but he was even more surprised when she struggled to get out of his grasp. He released her, wondering what was going on.

"Miley." This time, she actually looked at him directly, and he saw that she looked miserable. He dropped his own skateboard and immediately walked towards her. "Miley," he repeated. "What's going on?"

"I-- I just-- Everything's so confusing, and I don't know what to do anymore."

"What? Skateboarding? Tell me what's so confusing about it. I'll help you." She shook her head.

"It's not that."

"What is it, then?" She stared at him for a moment before bursting out into tears. He was stunned, but recovered quickly, wrapping his arms around her. He was stunned once more and she threw his arms off her.

"Don't."

"Don't what? Hug you?" He bit back a laugh. "Miley, considering what we did yesterday, I hardly think that a hug is anything to worry about." She hiccuped as she looked even more miserable then before.

"I think, we should.." She trailed off, not believing that she was actually going to say this. "We should just forget about what happened yesterday." He paled, stuttering as he spoke.

"Wait, wait, wait. What? Miley, you seriously can't think that I could forget about that. I don't think you could forget about that either." He choked. "Just.. Why, though?"

"I just think we should."

"Miley, how can you even think about forgetting that?" He felt something break inside him as he continued. "That was the best feeling I've ever had in my entire life. How could you forget about that? Everything that you felt?" She averted her eyes as she looked down. Her next sentence cut through him and hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I didn't feel anything," she said, more tears slipping down. Her tone was dead serious, but the look on her face gave it away. Oliver could tell that she really didn't feel that way, but he still felt pain rip at him as the words replayed in his mind.

"Miley," he didn't care how desperate he sounded. "Is this because you're scared of ruining our friendship? Because, I promise you, nothing will ever make me still not want to be friends with you." She shook her head, biting her lip.

"It's not.. It's just.. I think I should go." He grabbed her arm.

"No."

"Let me go, Oliver!"

"No! Not until you tell me what's the reason behind this." Something flashed across her features.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Just let me go!" She wrenched her arm out his grasp and ran off. He stood there wondering when everything had gone downhill. He grabbed his skateboard, skating in the direction she went off. He saw her back retreating out of the skate park and he made after her. He didn't really make it far. The rowdy group of guys jumped in front of him. He fell off his skateboard in surprise.

"Hey, where's your friend?"

"I don't know," he said truthfully. One of them tsked.

"We think you do, and," the guys said, picking Oliver up by the shirt. "You'll tell us."

"Why don't you go find another girl to obsess over?" The group of guys laughed. What were their names? Oh yeah, Robert, Nick, and Josh.

"Because, dude, are you blind? She's probably the hottest girl in this skate park."

"Do you live here or something? Go to the beach, there are loads more girls there." Oliver wriggled in Robert's grasp. "Now, do you mind?" Robert dropped him, and scoffed.

"What are you? Her boyfriend or something?"

"Well, no," Oliver mentally smacked himself for saying that. They raised their eyebrows.

"Then don't tell us what to do, okay?" Nick bent down to his level. He squinted at Oliver and he was reminded of Nick Jonas. Ugh, stupid squinty eyes. They nudged him with their feet, and walked off, laughing. Oliver seriously hoped that he didn't get Miley into any trouble. He sighed knowing that he would never catch up to her, and thought about risking his health and going to her house. He didn't really think, considering he soon found himself at her front door, ringing the doorbell. To his surprise, Lilly answered. She stared at him.

"Are you going to let me in? Or are we going to talk out here?"

"Come in." He didn't even wait for her to close the door.

"Where's Miley?" She sighed.

"In her room. Mr. Stewart called me saying that she wouldn't come out."

"Has she come out?" Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that's why I said she was in her room."

"I don't know whether you know, but we--" Lilly cut him off.

"Kissed?"

"Okay, so you do know."

"Yeah, Miley told me yesterday."

"Did she by any chance tell why she's thinking about forgetting about that?" Lilly glanced around the room, then nodded at Oliver to come closer.

"Yes, she did. She hasn't even talked to her dad about it, and he's sorta part of the problem."

"Am I part of the problem?"

"Well, considering you're the one she kissed, I'm gonna have to say, yes you are."

"So? What's wrong?" Lilly sighed again.

"She's scared of you." Oliver raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, that didn't come out right. She's scared of starting anything with you, because her father, seeing as he walked in on you, will probably disapprove of it. Also I believe her dad thinks she's too young." Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but Lilly cut him off. "There's also something else." He sat forward nodding, wanting to know what was wrong.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know whether I should tell you this."

"Then, why'd you bring it up? Come on, tell me."

"I'm not sure."

"Truscott."

"You're evil, Oken."

"Don't change the subject."

"FINE! She's also scared because she cares too much about you."

"She cares about me?"

"No, she hates you," Lilly hit him with a pillow. "Of course she cares about you! You haven't noticed? She's in love with you." Oliver's eyes popped out of his head.

"What?"

"She. Love. You." Lilly spoke slowly. "Very. Much," she added. Oliver sank down on the pillow. Did he love her? Of course he did, that was a dumb question to ask.

"I.. think.. I love her too."

"You think? That's not going to cut it, boy. Do you truly love her? Or are you just saying that because you just found out that she loves you?"

"When did you become a psychiatrist?" he shook his head. "Lilly. I'd die for her."

"Meh," she shrugged. "A little dramatic but that works." She lowered her voice. "What are you going to do about Mr. S.?"

"I think I have to talk to him myself. I have something to tell him."

"Okay, but if you die, can I have your cellphone?"

"Shut up, Truscott."

"Bite me." At that moment, the man in question stepped down the stairs, and upon seeing Oliver, he narrowed his eyes. Jackson stepped down the stairs too, but didn't seem too hostile. He simply ignored Oliver's presence and started making himself a sandwich.

"What? You played with my daughter's heart, and now you're with Lilly?" Oliver paled, and gagged at the thought of him and Lilly. Lilly came to his defence. Or so he thought.

"Mr. Stewart, Oliver has something to say to you." With that, she dashed out the door, calling 'bye' as she left. You call that defence?

"I-- I," It wasn't easy. Robbie Ray Stewart looked like he could've snapped Oliver like a twig.

"Spit it out boy." Oliver jumped and swallowed nervously.

"I think I'm in love with Miley." Blunt, straight to the point, yeah, he was going to die.

"Excuse me?"

"I think I'm in love with my knee?" he tried feebly. No use, Mr. Stewart already heard him.

"You're what?" He sighed, the damage was already done, so why not just continue on anyways?

"I'm in love with your daughter. She," he choked, feeling emotional. "She means everything to me. I care about her a lot. Please," he begged. "Just please, give me a chance. I know that I will never hurt her. Ever." Miley stood near the foot of the stairs, listening as she felt her heart beat faster.

"I don't trust you." Well, that was blunt.

"I've known Miley for a long time."

"That's not it. I just-- it's something that I can't let go."

"What? Mr. Stewart, please!" Oliver couldn't believe how unfair this was.

"Son, please leave, I'm going to have to think about this." Oliver stood up, his head hanging down, as he dragged his feet out the door. Miley had her hand over her mouth, as she started crying. She ran into view.

"Daddy! What was that? How could you?"

"Darling, I don't trust him. Besides, don't you think you're a little young?" Fresh tears sprung.

"B-but daddy! I--, I love him! You-- What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me. I think you're both too young, and I said 'no'. End of story."

"You let me date Jake! Why not Oliver?!" She was nearly screaming now. "You ruined everything!" She didn't elaborate, but ran back upstairs, locking herself in her room once more. Crying could be heard from downstairs. Jackson swallowed his piece of sandwich and addressed his father.

"Dad, why won't you let them be together?"

"There's something about him, son." Jackson looked confused

"I don't see anything wrong. He seems to just really love Miley. Why stop them?"

"Don't start, son. They're not ready." This was starting to sound familiar.

"They weren't? Or are you not willing to let her date him, because you know that this relationship will actually last?"

"She's not ready."

"Dad, I think she really does love him back. Why not? Just let it go. We've known Oken for a long time. He's too nice to do anything bad."

"I don't know, son." Jackson huffed and rolled his eyes. Why was his dad being so stubborn today? He wanted his baby sister to be happy, then he could go back to teasing her, but most of all because he secretly hated to see her cry.

"Dad! Just let her be with him! Keeping her away from him is just making her miserable," he said. "You want to know why she was holed up in her room today? It was because she was scared. Scared of what? Scared of you, because she knew that if she even thought about starting anything, you would instantly disapprove. It's killing her, dad. Don't you want her to be happy? To smile?" He questioned pleadingly. "I know that you don't want 'daddy's little girl' to grow up, but it's a part of life. We deal with it and we move on. You have to admit, the only reason why you didn't approve was because you knew that this would actually be a very serious and lasting relationship." He didn't bother to wait for a reply, and left his father alone with his thoughts. Yeah, he was good.

* * *

I'm done tomorrow's chapter. Just have to edit it. Yay!! I'm thinking of raising the rating. o.o 


	7. Friday

Disclaimer: I do not own. Bleargh.

Here's chapter 7. :) AHH! March Break is almost over. Dang, I've had activities everyday. I can't believe that I actually had time to write this. -is scared- --Oh, sorry about errors, I was up till 3 writing this. Yay me!

* * *

**Friday**

Oliver didn't bother waking up early. Miley probably didn't want to continue lessons and her father probably forbade her to see him anymore. His brother started jumping on his bed.

"Aidan, go away before I pound you."

"It's Friday!"

"Good job, you know your days." Oliver rolled over. "Now, go away."

"But Oliver, you promised to take me to the skate park!" Oliver groaned. Little kids always had such good memory.

"But, _whhhhyy_," he whined, sounding like he was his brother's age.

"It's either the skate park or 'Make-A-Moose'."

"Aren't you a little to old to be going there anyways?"

"No, I'm 9. Aren't you a little to old to be sleeping in?" Oliver chuckled. The boy had a lot to learn.

"No, I'm 15," he retorted. "This is what us teenagers do. Try it."

"But, Oliver! I want to go to the skate park!" Oliver felt his sheets being thrown off and a cold breeze hit his skin. He grunted.

"_Fine_! Get out of my way," he mumbled shoving his brother off his bed. He dragged himself to the bathroom, cleaning up, and brushing his teeth. He splashed water over his face and brushed his hair the best he could. He threw on some clothes, still blearily attempting to see through his useless morning eyes. His brother bounded in again.

"Are you ready? Are you ready?" Oliver wanted to hit something. His brother sounded like the Toys 'R Us ads.

"Yeah, yeah." He tossed his brother a cereal bar as he took one himself. They walked to the skate park, Oliver half asleep and Aidan riding his skate board, zooming away. Oliver didn't really feel like going to the skate park. Too many.. Reminders. He probably, most likely would never be allowed to see Miley again. He jammed his helmet on, and skated up to his brother.

"Oliver, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. You wanted to come, you do whatever you want. I'll be just over there," he said pointing to a nearby area close to where they were standing. "Come look for me when you want to go or if you need something." Aidan nodded eagerly and started skating around. For a 9 year old, he wasn't bad. Sure he wasn't no Ryan Sheckler, but he was decent. Oliver didn't bother comparing himself to any pros. He knew he was pretty good, but hated comparing himself to them. He always ended up belittling himself. He simply skated down the ramp, feeling the wind blow past him, and up the other ramp, getting some good air. He pulled a couple tricks, and landed back down. He felt more relaxed and definitely more awake. Airwalk, Manuals, Nosegrabs, Tailgrabs, etc. He just landed trick after trick, taking out his frustration on skateboarding. He heard obnoxious voices talking, and he rolled his eyes, turning around to see which poor girl was the victim. What he saw made his heart drop and his stomach clench.

Miley.

What was she doing here anyways? He saw that she had her own skateboard, and her helmet was in her hands. Maybe she actually really enjoyed skateboarding. He watched her facial reaction and she didn't look happy. Nick, Robert, and Josh started moving closer to her, still talking. She spoke back to them, and Oliver could make out the words, 'Get lost.' He skated over casually, but not directly up to them. Just close enough to hear what they were saying. He saw out of the corner of his eye, one of them reach out a hand. There was a sound of flesh hitting flesh, and then her voice.

"Don't touch me."

"Aw, baby, come on. We could have lots of fun, the four of us."

"I'm going to say this once more." She breathed in. "Get lost!" With that, she tried to skate away, but Josh grabbed her arm. Oliver stopped skating around and ran towards them, not liking this.

"You really don't want to hang?"

"No, I don't." Oliver could sense danger, and he had enough. What ticked him off was that Josh person actually pulled her right up to him. She squirmed uncomfortably. Oliver tapped Josh on the shoulder, and held his helmet tightly in his hand.

"What?" He turned around and barely had time to blink, when the helmet hit him right in the middle of the face. He stumbled, letting go of Miley, and fell down. Oliver didn't even look at him, and not caring about anything else, pulled Miley straight towards him and kissed her like he had done the first time. He pulled her closer, and he smiled slightly when he felt her wrap her arms around his neck again. He kissed her over and over again, living in that moment, his heart beating fast. He didn't care that quite a few people had stopped to watch. He moved the helmet off her head letting it clatter to the ground. He released her hair from it's ponytail, and let his hands glide over it, down her back. She shivered against him, and he wrapped his arms around her tighter. Neither of them didn't seem to want to move, and they completely ignored the whistles and the cat calls coming from the people around them watching. He felt something wet and pulled back. He saw that she was crying. He wiped away her tears and kissed her nose. He hugged her tight against him, feeling her body shake as she cried. He rocked her back and forth, whispering soothing words into her ear. She didn't seem to stop crying. He was worried.

"Miley? Are you alright?" She sniffed and refused to let go of him.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just really happy," she spoke into his shirt. "Oliver?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you, and I don't care what anybody else says. I'm in love with you." He felt his own eyes well up, and he berated himself for being so wimpy.

"Oh my god, I love you too. Don't ever think that I don't, okay?" She nodded against him. "Wait, what will you dad say?"

"I said I don't care." He grinned and kissed the top of her head, which she rested on his shoulder, burying her nose in the crook of his neck. Oliver looked up to see a group of people staring, his brother included.

"Oliver, do that again!" Oliver laughed as his brother watched with wide eyes. Miley raised her head up, and smiled.

"Shall we?"

"Don't mind if we do." He turned to Aidan. "Go home, now." With that, he captured her lips once more, gliding his hands across her back while hers moved to his shoulders, then to the front of his shirt, gripping it tightly. There was clapping, and it could have been one of those cheesy moments straight out of a movie. Miley's hand moved to hold his arm. She moved his arm down, so she could hold his hand. She gripped it tightly, intwining her fingers with his as she had once done before. He gripped her hand back, both of them afraid that the other would disappear and vanish forever. At that moment, Lilly decided to make an appearance. By then, the group had dispersed, and she could clearly see what was going on. She thought that she should probably stop them before one died from lack of oxygen.

"Hey guys!" They broke apart, both of them with red faces and wide eyes. The stepped apart from each other, but were still holding hands. Lilly wanted to squeal. "So, so, are you together now?" They looked at each other, contemplating what to say. Miley squeezed Oliver's hand.

"Yes we are," she stated proudly. Lilly squealed loudly, and launched herself to hug Miley. Miley released Oliver's hand, and hugged her back. Oliver looked at his hand, feeling lost. Miley and Lilly released each other, both jumping up and down. The jumping and squealing ceased and Miley returned to Oliver's side who wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. Lilly placed a hand over her heart dramatically.

"Aww, you're so cute together." Miley blushed and Oliver kissed her cheek, his arms still around her waist.

"Don't blush. You're adorable." She blushed even harder, and spun around to kiss him. Lilly pretended to gag.

"Guys, seriously no PDA." They ignored her. "Guys? Hello? Anybody home?" She smirked, glad that they were finally happy together, although she feared what Mr. Stewart would say. She hoped that Jackson was able to convince him.

---------

Oliver and Miley sat at Rico's sharing a smoothie. They weren't really drinking it, but blowing air bubbles to see who could blow the biggest one.

"Ha! Mine was bigger!" He peered into the cup.

"How could you tell? It popped before we could see it."

"Well, I saw it," she said smugly. She slurped up some of the smoothie, and popped his bubble.

"Hey!" She looked at him innocently.

"Don't look at me like that! You popped my bubble!"

"No I didn't. Is that what you think?" She used her puppy dog face, and he willed himself to be strong.

"Ha! It didn't work! I know what I saw, and that puppy dog face isn't going to deter me!" She continued looking at him like that as she moved closer towards him. He gulped. "You--, you popped my bubble." He couldn't really think anymore considering she had sat on his lap, with her arms wrapped around his neck. He moved his hands onto her waist to support her, as he pretended to not be affected by it. "I'm not falling for anything. You cheated. You popped my bubb--" His sentence was cut off by her lips on his. Yeah, he totally saw that coming. His lips moved against hers, loving the smoothness of them. He could taste the smoothie in her mouth, as he moved his tongue around, poking hers playfully. If all smoothies were like this, he'd be drinking them non-stop. An awkward cough broke them apart. They turned to see Rico staring at them. Rico glared at Oliver, but addressed Miley.

"What are you doing?"

"None of your business," she said shortly.

"I think it is, when you're frenching each other on my property."

"Technically it's your father's, and why do you care? Jealous?" Rico scoffed.

"Me? Jealous? I could kiss way better. I'll show you, Miley." Oliver raised his eyebrows. "Oh, wait," Rico laughed. "You already know." Oliver narrowed his eyes as they were all reminded of that time freshman year where Rico had planted one on her.

"Rico, you better beat it before I beat you."

"Why don't you leave? This is my shack anyways. Now leave!" Miley rolled her eyes. She slid off Oliver's lap, and grabbed his hand.

"Our pleasure." They walked down to the beach, it was still late afternoon. It was pretty crowded. Miley took off her shoes and placed them on the sand. She ran off and waded into the water. Oliver smiled as she started jumping around, trying to avoid the coldness. He took off his own shoes, and followed suit. He snuck up behind her and lifted her up. She screamed and then started squirming. "Oliver, please! Put me down! I'll do anything!" Oliver grinned.

"Put you down? Okay." He moved into slightly deeper water, where the water was just up to his knees, and he dropped her right in. He waited for her to surface, but she didn't. He panicked. "Miley? Miley!" He didn't realize that she had swum around him and was now surfacing. She moved slowly towards him, and then jumped on his back. She knocked him over, both of them falling in. He shot up, spluttering, just as Miley rose up. She spat out water, and then started laughing. He put on a mock hurt face. She stopped laughing, but she looked anything but sorry.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Ollie. Please forgive me." He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"No. You're mean," he said speaking like a child. He turned his back on her and started walking back to the beach. He heard her wade through the water, then felt her arms go around his middle. She kissed the back of his neck tenderly. She kissed him multiple times, moving her mouth over different places on his neck. They were on the beach now, and he had leaned his back against the changing rooms. He still had his arms crossed and vaguely wondered whether anybody was watching.

"Please?" He did everything in his self-control to not attack her right there and then.

"Welllll.." He pretended to contemplate it. He wasn't really thinking, not that he could anyways. His brain was pretty much useless right now. She had moved around so that she was facing him, but continued to kiss his neck. She moved her head up to nibble on the spot under his ear and he shivered, still trying not to move. Her whole body was pressed up against his, and he didn't really want to think about the fact that their clothes were really wet right then. Finally, he just couldn't take it anymore. He kissed her lips roughly, taking her by surprise and both of them stumbling back, then moved down to kiss her jawline. She whimpered, and he pushed her up against the wall pinning her down. Her breathing quickened considerably and her heart rate increased. He kissed his way up to her ear and moved his lips against it. "Payback." He kissed down the side of her head, and then started kissing the spot on her neck where he could feel her pulse. He sucked on that spot lightly, and he heard her moan softly, her neck moving lightly against his mouth. He kissed further down, just up to the spot where her neck met her shoulder, and then moved back up, capturing her lips once more. He attempted to move closer to her, but anymore closeness wasn't possible. He felt extremely heated up and his breathing accelerated. He felt her release her arms and gently push him away.

"I-- We--.. I think that we should take it slower." He nodded quickly in agreement.

"Yeah, slower is good." They walked hand in hand back to the more populated part of the beach, both deep shades of red, and both shivering. "I think we should get you home. Take a shower."

"Yeah, I'm really c-cold," she said, her teeth chattering. He wrapped an arm around her, trying to keep her warm. The walk was short and silence except for the sound of their teeth chattering. It was warm, but there was also a slight wind which didn't help. Miley unlocked the door to her house, not expecting to see her father there. "Daddy! Hi!"

"Miley! Why are you all wet? Why is he with you? Why is your neck red?" Miley turned even redder at the last question and averted her eyes.

"I can explain," she started.

"Well, start." Oliver sighed. Now would be a good time to tell him.

"Mr. Stewart, we're going out." There, he was digging his own grave again. Miley stared at him incredulously. She stared at him with admiration for being so brave.

"What?" Robbie Ray was surprised. This boy didn't give up did he? But, then, Robbie Ray thought about what Jackson had said. Maybe Jackson was right. He did have to learn to move on, and maybe his little girl really was in love.

"I said, that we're going out," Oliver repeated. Miley stepped in front of him, not wanting him to die so early in life.

"Daddy, I'm really sorry that you had to find out like this," His little girl sounded sad, but he could hear that she was happy; happy to be with him.

"You know what, darlin'? I give you my approval." Oliver jumped in, not hearing what he said.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry-- Wait, what?"

"You can date my daughter, Oken," Robbie Ray paused. "I mean, Oliver." Miley squealed and ran towards her father jumping right into his arms, hugging him, forgetting about the fact that she was dripping. She suddenly felt warm, and she had never been happier.

"Thank you, daddy, thank you," her voice was unnaturally high, because of the fact that she was very excited. Oliver was stunned. Robbie Ray gestured towards Oliver.

"Son, there's room for one more in this hug." Oliver grinned as he joined the father and daughter in their little family hug.

This was officially the best March Break ever. Yay!

* * *

Aw, okay almost done the story. Just 3 more chapters. I've decided to add one more, for their first day back at school. :) 


	8. 2nd Saturday

Disclaimer I don't own Hannah Montana or anything to do with it.. except this story and chapter.

A/N: Sorry about the length of this one. Meh, I'm working on chapter 9 right now. :) Keep tuned. Oh, and sorry about any grammatical errors.

* * *

**Saturday**  
(Early Saturday - 3:16 AM) 

Miley had invited Lilly and Oliver over for a sleepover yesterday. It was quite amusing, because when Oliver called his mother to ask, she had given him a lecture warning him on what not to do. Aidan must've blabbed about what happened at the skate park. In the end, Oliver's mom gave in. When Lilly got there, they ate food, watched movies. They attempted an all-nighter throwing pillows at each other in the living room. Well, Miley and Lilly were the ones throwing, Oliver refused to throw pillows at them, claiming that they wouldn't be able to take his hits. That only made them hit him harder. He rolled his eyes, being at a sleepover with two very hyper girls wasn't a good thing. When Lilly had gone to get more food, Miley was still giggling as she sat on Oliver's lap comfortably. He wrapped his arms around her waist, patting her stomach gently. She leaned back against his body, turning on the TV.

"What's there to watch?" He kissed her cheek, nuzzling his nose against her neck.

"I don't know. You know what else we could do?" She continued flipping channels, engrossed in the flashing lights. He groaned as she landed across America's Next Top Model. Ugh, even worse, reruns.

"Oooh, yay!"

"_Miiiiley_.. I don't want to watch. Can't we do," he said into her neck again. "Something else?" Finally, she turned around on his lap, crossing her legs.

"Well, what would you like to do?" She looked around. "Where's Lilly?" They looked to the kitchen, seeing Lilly passed out on the counter. Her mouth was open and she was drooling. Miley pulled a disgusted face and turned back to Oliver. She yawned and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired."

"I'm not."

"You didn't throw any pillows."

"Yeah, because I'm not crazy." She lifted her head up narrowing her eyes at him.

"Are you calling me crazy?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe, but seriously though, Miles. You screamed when Lilly hit you with the tiny cushion thing."

"I was taken by surprise."

"Yeah, yeah." He groaned again. "Are you going to kiss me anytime soon?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I think we've done enough today. Oh, I mean yesterday." He pouted at her when she stretched out across her sleeping bag. He lay down next to her, moving an arm around her as she cuddled up to him.

"Fine," he muttered as he started to doze off. The sound of her breathing and Lilly's 'loud breathing' lulled him to a much needed sleep.

-------

Oliver woke up to the sound of people bustling around. He kept his eyes closed, not feeling like getting up. He heard Lilly's voice.

"Is Oliver still asleep?" There was a pause in which they probably looked over at him to check. Miley's voice cut through.

"I think so. Let me go wake him up." There was a shuffle as she made her way towards him. He remained still, feeling the sleeping bag shift as she kneeled down next to him. She poked his side. "Oliver?" She poked him again. "Are you awake?" He felt her move closer and lie down next to him. "Ollie? Want to wake up now?" He groaned and rolled over, turning away from her.

"5 more minutes.." She touched his back, tracing a finger down his spine. He coughed to cover up the shiver that coursed through his body.

"Aw, come on. You said you weren't tired yesterday."

"Mmph." She poked him once again, trying to get him up.

"We're going to the beach."

"_Mmmmmph_," he said, drawing out his groan. She leaned over him to kiss his face.

"Come on, Oliver," she said kissing his jaw. "Please?" He rolled back over, his eyes half-open.

"But, _whyyyyy_?"

"We're going to the beach!" He raised his eyebrows, and turned so that his head was facing the other way, and that he was lying on his stomach.

"That didn't really answer my question," he mumbled, closing his eyes again. Miley whacked his back lightly. He ignored her.

"Come on, my dad made food," she tried hopefully. He shifted slightly but still didn't budge, not wanting to give in. She sighed and he thought she gave up. The next thing he knew was that she was sitting on his back, folding her legs so that they nudged his sides. He swallowed as she rested her elbows on his shoulders.

"Miley, get off me."

"But, _whyyyyy_?" She imitated his whiny tone previously. She leaned down and blew air into his ear. He jumped, but jumped even more when he felt her lips sliding across his ear. He couldn't hide his shiver this time as she moved her lips slowly across his ear. "Aw, are you cold?" Her tone was soft and he felt even more awake than ever. She stood up, getting off him, believing that he wouldn't get up. Lilly had been watching all this time with an amused look on her face.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Ugh, horrible." She grabbed her bag, making sure to make a lot of noise. "Oh well, guess he'll never get to see that new two-piece I got," she said raising her voice slightly. Lilly held back a laugh, as she saw Oliver move. He was being tortured by his own girlfriend.

"Okay, so you want to go?"

"Yep, just let me get the sunscreen lotion. You'll help me get some on my back, won't you, Lilly?" Lilly snorted, but covered up with some sort of sneeze/cough.

"Uh, yeah, Miley. Sure." Miley ran upstairs to get the sunscreen and Oliver let out a loud groan. Lilly threw a placemat at him.

"Silly boy. She did ask you, but now, if you accept, it'll just make you look shallow." Oliver ignored her and buried his head under the pillow. Miley returned back downstairs with her sunglasses and sunscreen.

"Ready," she said chirpily. "Come on, Lilly, let's go." As they left, Oliver could've sworn he heard something about 'looking for hot guys'. He shot up, knocking the blanket off, having felt warm for a while. He ran to Jackson's room, knocking hurridly. Jackson answered, eating pudding. Oliver shuddered as he thought about the 'raisins' from last year.

"What?"

"Hey, do you have swimming trunks I could borrow?" Oliver chanced a look inside Jackson's room. "Possibly some clean ones," he added as an afterthought. Jackson sighed, shutting the door. Oliver wondered what on earth that meant. He was about to ask, but then the door opened, a pair of swim trunks hitting him. Jackson's voice called through the door.

"They're new. Don't bother returning them." Oliver grinned as he dashed to the bathroom to change. A few moments later, he was making his way down to the beach to meet Miley. Oh, and Lilly too. Oliver saw them sitting under some palm trees, facing the beach. He ran as fast as could towards them.

"Hey guys!" They turned towards him, both looking surprised.

"I thought you wanted to sleep in," Miley inquired, after he sat down next to her.

"Well, I did say 5 more minutes." She smiled at him, giving him a short kiss as she went back to applying the sun screen lotion on her legs. He had to clamp his mouth shut as his eyes traveled across her body. He was definitely enjoying the new swimsuit. She caught him staring and rolled her eyes. She handed him the lotion bottle. He stared at it dumbly wondering what to do.

"I need somebody to help me put it on my back, you donut." His mouth formed an 'o'. She sat in front of him, as he popped open the bottle cap. He paused.

"Wasn't Lilly going to do it?" She lifted her hair up and tied it into a messy bun as she shook her head.

"She's busy in case you haven't noticed." Oliver turned and saw that Lilly was busy eyeing guys past her sunglasses. Oliver shrugged, not caring. He squeezed out some lotion and spread it out slightly on his hands. He cautiously placed his hands on her back, feeling the warmth of her skin. He rubbed her back slowly, feeling her skin for the first time. He made sure he got every little spot, his hands shaking slightly as he touched her lower back. He felt how tense she was, and rubbed the back of her neck slowly. She bit back a moan, and what came out was tiny whimper. He bit his tongue as he let his hands glide over her back, touching her spine, making her shiver as she had done to him. He moved across her shoulders, then back to the middle of her back. He moved his hands downwards a little, gently gripping her waist. He leant in towards her ear, whispering.

"Done." He chanced a look at her face, seeing that her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. He released her, starting to take off his shirt. Maybe they could go for a swim. She exhaled, still falling down from the high she was in. Miley breathed deeply, standing up. She turned around, just in time to see Oliver take off his shirt, leaving him in his swim trunks. She willed herself to be strong and spoke as steadily as she could, but to no avail, her voice wavering slightly.

"H-hey, want to go for a swim, guys?" Lilly waved her off, still focusing on her boy-watch. Oliver nodded, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Sure, that's why I come to beaches anyways." He looked at Miley carefully. He smirked knowing exactly what was wrong with her. He moved closer to her, placing a hand on her forehead. "Are you okay? You're really warm."

"Uh-- Uh, I'm f-fine." She attempted to compose herself. "Just excited to be here! Yay!" Her voice came out all high-pitched and squeaky. He nodded once more, and she saw him give her a knowing smirk. She rolled her eyes; guys were so full of themselves sometimes.

"Race ya." He scanned the water. "All the way to that buoy," he said pointing to a buoy further into the water, meaning that they would have to swim.

"You are so on."

"Last one there.." he contemplated what the bet should be. "..Has to do whatever the other one tells them to." She raised her eyebrows.

"Deal." She got ready as she counted them off. "3, 2, 1.. Go!" They dashed off, dodging people along the way. He ran easily, but she kept up with him, both of their legs moving fast. He had to give her props, she was pretty fast.

When they reached the water, it got harder and deeper. They dived down, starting to swim. He blinked open his eyes underwater, feeling the pain sear through him. He waited for it to subside and turned to look at where she was. She was still managing to keep up to him, and she too was looking at him. She gave him some sort of smirk, and sped up. Dang, he forgot that she was good at swimming. He let out one last burst of speed, not seeing where he was going, and crashed right into her. He felt something hit his head, and surfaced, shaking his hair out of his eyes. She surfaced right beside him, coughing. He hit her back gently, as she coughed, spluttering. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heh, sorry about that, Miles." She shrugged.

"It's not everyday that your boyfriend almost drowns you," she said jokingly. She looked at the buoy, which was floating just centimeters from them. She turned back to Oliver. "Want to call it a tie?"

"Then who gets to tell who what to do?" She raised her arms around his neck as she wrapped her legs around him. She moved her head closer whispering.

"I have a couple ideas." His mind immediately went into overdrive, feeling her skin touch his. Like a flame to a moth. He pressed his lips against hers, spreading his hands across her back. The kiss was slow, and full of.. everything. The feeling was heightened because of the fact that they were in water. She moved her hands over his shoulders, then across his chest, loving the feel of the skin beneath her fingers. They grazed across his stomach, and he shuddered, kissing her harder. She moved slightly against him, and he felt a squeak rise from his throat. She smiled slightly against his lips, her hands beginning to toy with his hair. Oliver groaned as Miley ran her fingers through his hair, over and over. He gave up being gentle and kissed her forcefully, his hands going lower down her back. She jumped slightly, making her move closer to him, their bodies moving against each others. The lack of fabric did not help either. He slid his lips off hers and moved to different areas on her face. He kissed the tip of her nose, before moving to the corner of her mouth, to tease her. She tried turn, but he moved away, down to her jaw, kissing up and down. "Oliverrr.." Her voice was shaking and came out very whiny. He ignored that, and kissed lower, to her neck. Her hands had stopped toying with his hair, and were holding on to his shoulders. He kissed one spot on her neck over and over, then started gently sucking on it. Miley gripped his shoulders tighter, biting her lip, and breathing heavily. This was like their kiss yesterday, only they had much less clothes on. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Oliver nibbling slightly on her neck. She whimpered softly, trying to get him back up so that she could kiss him. He kissed his way back up, to her ear, moving his mouth over it. It wasn't as fun as kissing her neck, he decided. He moved back down, this time going slightly lower, to her collarbone. She could've sworn she stopped breathing. Oliver opened his mouth slightly, kissing her collarbone, then he nibbled on it, teasing her with his tongue and teeth. She let out a moan, louder this time, and grabbed his head, moving it up, pressing her lips roughly against his. Her legs were no longer wrapped around him, as her lips moved over his. She moved her head down, kissing his neck, doing exactly what he did to her. She moved her body against his all while kissing him.

"M-Miley." He couldn't take it anymore. He knew he had to stop right then before he lost all control and did something that he would regret. She sensed the urgency in his voice and stopped. "Miley. We- T-This is just like yesterday. I think that we should stop." She looked down, hurt or ashamed, he wasn't sure, but he knew that he didn't want her to think less of herself. He placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. "Miley, you didn't do anything wrong. If anything, it was all my fault. I just had to stop it, because I know," he said softly. "That it would have been me who would have lost self-control." She looked down again, and he hugged her close to him, swaying slightly in the water. "I love you. You know that, right Miles?" She nodded into his chest, moving her arms around him. Her response came muffled.

"I love you too." They had already told each other this yesterday, but today, it felt like it meant something more. They couldn't quite place their fingers on it, but it just felt like it did. Oliver knew that someday, when they were both older, hopefully they'd still be together, he knew that he would definitely want to get back to all this. For now, he just wanted to spend time with her, because, well, life's short. You never know when you're going to die, so live life to it's fullest. Well, that's what his mom said. That seemed like the perfect plan. He knew that most likely, Miley was thinking the same thing. He kissed the top of her head appreciatively and released her.

"I'll race you back?" She smiled brightly and nodded. She didn't bother counting down, but just swam off, leaving him in the dust.. Well, water. She called back to him.

"Eat my bubbles!" He laughed, and took off after, catching up. He grabbed her legs, pulling her back. She surfaced, splashing water at him. "Cheater!" He squinted his eyes, as he advanced on her. She continued splashing water at him, but to no avail, as he picked her up, moving back to the slightly deeper part. She whacked his back, her legs kicking near his face. He carried her bridal style, then dropped her right into the water. She screamed, arms flailing, as she splashed right in. She shot up immediately, attempting to push him in. He ran away from her, occasionally turning around to splash her.

"Can't catch me!" He turned around and started running backwards to see how far she was. They chased each other around, just enjoying each other's company. Lilly looked up, seeing them, and grinned, going back to her sandcastle. She scrawled something in the sand next to it, finishing her masterpiece.

Moliver. . .

* * *

Ha, again, sorry about the length. o.o I normally don't write this much. :) Oh well. Long live Moliver! Yay! 


	9. 2nd Sunday

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't own, don't own!

A/N: Okay, next chapter tomorrow, yeah that's the last one. :( No more after that. That wraps up my first serious multi-chapter fic. :)

* * *

**Sunday**

Miley had a Hannah thing in Los Angeles. She had a concert, but needed to go earlier to set up, and for the meet and greet. She invited Lilly and Oliver to go with her. Oliver wanted to go, but Lilly wasn't too keen.

"Come on, Lilly! You won't have to do anything. Besides," she continued. "Hannah needs her best friend Lola there with her."

"But, Miley.. I don't want to see you and 'Mike' over here, sharing seats or whatever."

"Fine, I promise you, we won't do anything around you."

"But, I still don't know..."

"I just got some new shoes," Miley said, raising her eyebrows. Lilly's eyes widened.

"Well..." Lilly bit her lip, thinking about what to say. Miley looked at her eagerly. "Fine!" She pointed at Miley. "Only for the shoes."

"Great! Come on, we have to get ready." She dragged Lilly up to her closet, Oliver just tagging along. By the time he reached upstairs, they had already started their raid on the closet.

"Hey, Miles, you have anything for Mike to wear?" A muffled response could be heard. He went closer. "What?"

"I said, I don't know. I do know that I have a couple of your hats, and your... beard thingy." She held out his posessions, holding out the 'beard' as if it were contaminated.

"Thanks." He selected a blue hat, stuffing it on his head, and arranged the beard on his chin. He called through the doors of the closet. "Hey, I'm going to get something from home. When do we need to leave?"

"At 1." He looked at his watch. It was 11:45. He knew that they would take forever in getting ready.

"I'll come back at 12:30." Miley stuck her head out.

"Are you sure? You could hang around here. Play Jackson's video games or something." He opened his mouth, but she cut across him. "Make yourself a sandwich."

"Oh.. Okay," he said giving in. "Just as long as I am not forced to watch you fret over what necklace to wear," he said quickly. He went home, threw together some outfit, composed of Mike's trademark baggy shorts, and a printed sweater. He added a couple rings, adjusting his hat once more. He looked at the clock. It was 12:10. Hm, 25 minutes? He normally didn't take that long. Oh well, this was probably way faster than the time it took the girls to change. By the time he reached Miley's house and had gone up to her room, they had only selected a shirt each, and a wig for Lola. Oliver sat down on a chair inside her closet, watching with amused eyes as they threw things in and out.

"No, no, no. This one doesn't go with that."

"Guys, seriously, just pick something. It's not that important." He regretted saying that when there was a yell of frustration, and both girls stepped towards him. They had hangers in their hands, and looked dangerous.

"Not that important? Not that important?"

"It's just clothes!" Lilly let out a scary sound, a cross between a boar and a tiger. Oliver cowered in his chair. Miley stood directly in front of him, poking him.

"Oliver, you know I love you, right?" He nodded, still scared. "But, seriously, if you ever attempt to rush us to choose clothes, I'm going to have to hit you," she said smiling sweetly at him. Oliver remained silent, too scared to move, so he simply watched them pick things out. Finally they had the tops and bottoms, and were now fussing over footwear. He decided to open his mouth again.

"Just pick a pair! They're just shoes! Nobody's going to see them!" Lilly flashed her eyes to Miley, who dropped what she was holding. Lilly covered her mouth, laughing.

"Oh, you just dug your own grave."

"I.. What?" He shook his head and stood up. He walked towards Miley. "Miles. Seriously, just pick a pair. It doesn't take a genius to do it. Come on. He looked at his watch. "It's 12:45, come on, pick a pair of shoes in 10 minutes or I'm not going to go." Miley raised her eyebrows at him. Lilly sat down, holding a pair of shoes, watching interestedly.

"Oliver, this is important! This is very important. No, wait, in fact this is extremely important! I can't --" She was cut off by Oliver placing his hands on her cheeks gently and kissing her. He released her, and she had a dreamy look on her face. "Okay, I'm going to pick a pair." Lilly looked amazed.

"How did you do that?" Oliver popped his collar, smirking.

"Unless you plan on being her boyfriend, it's never going to work for you." He ducked as Lilly threw a hanger at him, and they both watched Miley find a pair of shoes and slip them on quickly. She and Lilly put on their wigs, transforming them into Hannah Montana, and Lola Luftnagle. Oliver placed his arms around the two of them as he steered them out of the closet quickly before they saw something else. Lilly left Miley and Oliver standing just outside the closet, skipping off down the stairs. Miley turned to Oliver.

"Don't think that kissing thing is going to work every time."

"Oh, really?" He smirked as she wrapped her arms around him, leaning closer. She nodded, her breath tickling him.

"Yeah. Don't count on it." He leaned down, capturing her lips with his. She tilted her head, pressing her lips against his with more force, and he slid his hands over her waist. He dropped them to her hips, resting them there. They were enjoying each other's company when suddenly, Jackson appeared at Miley's bedroom door and was hit by the sight of his little sister and Oken kissing. He strode towards them briskly, placing a hand on their head, and snapping them apart.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Miley cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, Jackson, Oliver and I were just thinking about doing the nasty right here, in the house, where dad is. Same old, same old." Jackson's mouth opened and closed furiously and Oliver thought it was best to step in between the glaring brother and sister.

"She was just kidding, dude."

"You," Jackson snarled, raising a finger threateningly. Oliver cowered and ducked behind Miley. She crossed her arms.

"Jackson, since when did my personal life become any of your business?" Jackson sighed.

"Look, I was the one who managed to convince dad to let you date him," he said, the caring older brother shining through. "You were miserable, and I wanted you to be happy." Miley looked stunned. She couldn't believe that her brother would've done something so.. Nice.

"Jackson," her voice came out as a whisper. She threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He patted her back awkwardly, trying not to get into the feel-good family moment. He was the older brother, his job was to annoy her, not be nice to her. He pushed her away gently, holding her at arms length.

"I just don't want dad to change his mind, so could you two tone it down?" He eyed them warily. "I heard from a little birdie about what happened on the beach." Miley and Oliver glanced at each other, then looked away, blushing.

"We'll tone it down," Oliver said quickly. Sir," he added, moving an arm around Miley's waist. Jackson raised his eyebrows at him. Oliver quickly moved his arm to her shoulder, grinning nervously. Jackson flicked Oliver's hat.

"Good boy." He turned to Miley. "That means you too." She stuck her tongue out at him in response. From downstairs, they heard Robbie Ray calling for them to hurry.

"Coming daddy!" She smiled sincerely at Jackson. "Thank you." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Whatever." He ushered them out of the room quickly, nearly pushing them down the stairs. "Here they are!" Robbie Ray ushered them into the limo quickly, muttering something about being late. The ride was nearly silent. Robbie Ray had placed Lilly in between Miley and Oliver, separating them. He watched them carefully, all while fiddling with his mustache occasionally. Lilly attempted some lame jokes, but didn't realize she was being ignored. Miley stared out one window, fiddling with a strand of her wig and Oliver stared out the other window, with his mouth slightly open. To anybody, it looked like he was staring at clouds. Truth was, he was thinking about things. Miley. Food. Sleep. Miley. Sandwich. Bed. Miley. Sleep. Woah. His eyes widened as he pictured Miley in his bed, and he blushed, feeling his ears grow warm. He pulled his hat lower down over his ears, and sunk down lower in his seat. He hit his head lightly. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. He was not allowed to do that, considering they were both still 15. He looked up to see the girl in question, Lilly, and Robbie Ray looking at him strangely. He laughed nervously.

"Uh, just got a headache. Yeah. Ouch. Weird." Robbie Ray went back to reading the newspaper, and Miley went back to looking out the window. Lilly however smirked knowingly at him. She pulled out a piece of paper and pen, scrawling something down. She slipped it to him discreetly.

'Ha, saw you drooling. You were thinking about Miley again weren't you.' He blushed, shaking his head. She tilted her head and looked at him unconvinced. He continued to shake his head. Finally she jabbed him extra hard, and he let out one of his typical girlish screams. Miley and Robbie Ray looked at him again, both raising their eyebrows.

"Uh, just bit my tongue." He could tell that Miley was trying not to laugh as she turned back to her window. Robbie Ray looked at him suspiciously, and returned to his paper. Oliver glared at Lilly, who attempted her innocent face. He blew out some air and nodded slightly. She raised her eyebrows, scrawling something else down.

'It was dirty wasn't it?' He looked at her shocked. This time, she held her finger towards him pointedly. He leaned away and quickly nodded, not wanting another scene. Lilly smirked and turned to Miley slowly. Oliver's eyes widened. He tried his best to get her away without anybody noticing. He grabbed at her arm, but she kicked him. Hard. He clutched at his leg painfully. Ow. Ow. Ow. Oliver dragged his hat over his eyes, not wanting to see Miley's reaction. Lilly and her big mouth. As he stared into the interior of his hat, the limo came to a halt. An abrupt one too. He fell forward, his hands hitting the seats in front of him. He clawed at his hat, pulling it up. He was hit by sunlight as the door swung open. He jumped out, making sure to stare at his feet. Robbie Ray patted his back, as he got out, followed by Lilly who kicked him again.

"Oops, sorry." She didn't sound sorry at all. She was scary as Lilly, but as Lola, she was pure evil as Lola. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and felt himself blush harder. He tried to block out everything, but her voice cut through his wall.

"Hey you." He gulped.

"Did Lilly tell you?" He heard her laugh softly, and then move closer to him. He wanted to swallow his tongue and choke.

"Oh yeah. She did. Didn't know you thought about," she moved her lips to his ear. "That." He was about to turn around, but she patted his shoulder, and skipped off happily after Lola. He willed himself to not look down. Don't look down. Don't look do-- Too late. He shrugged, if he was already looking, why stop? He ran after her, not wanting to get left behind. Miley was now in full Hannah mode as she talked to people backstage. He and Lola ate the food. It all worked out. That's when he saw this .. guy.. flirting with Hannah. If you could call it flirting. He squared his shoulders, brushing off the crumbs from around his mouth. He could hear that she was uncomfortable. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, resting his head on her shoulder. The guy looked shocked, and ran off, mumbling something about the washroom. He called after him mockingly.

"Hey, we didn't get to talk!" Hannah turned around to smack him lightly on the chest. "What? He was hitting on you," he said as if that were the most disgusting thing in the world. She placed her hand on her heart, pouting slightly.

"Aww. You're sweet, but next time, not so forward, okay?" She whirled around, the ends of her wig, grazing his neck slightly. He put a hand on her arm.

"Don't I get a thank you?" She smirked.

"Thank you."

"Ha, funny. I meant the other 'thank you'." She sighed as if this were the most boring thing she had to go through. She kissed him lightly, then placed her hands on his chest. He was about to hold her waist, but she pushed him off, smirking.

"Maybe later."

"_Hannahh_." She ignored him, and started to get ready for the people who won the backstage contest. They were going to have one before the concert, and after. She sat down in the plastic chair, attempting to get comfortable. He strode up to her. "You know what would be more comfortable?"

"I don't know, but I guess you're going to tell me." He sat down in the seat next to her, and grinned, patting his lap. She rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Mikey, I don't want the little kids who are coming, be scarred for life." She looked around. "And besides, my dad's around. I think he's watching you." Oliver nodded, giving it a rest, but scooted his chair closer to hers. He watched her call for Lola, patting the seat on her left. "You guys can hang around. People usually ask for Lola's autograph too. Maybe they'll ask for yours," she said, addressing Oliver.

"It's all freaky-freaky fresh." Hannah glared at him. "What?" She continued glaring. She looked even more intimidating as a blonde. "Okay, fine. The raps go down to a minimum," he said slumping down in his seat. Somebody arrived, but it wasn't who they thought it was. Hannah dropped her sharpie, Lola choked on her water, and Mike fell backwards on his chair. All three of them spoke at once.

"Jake?!"

"Hey Hannah."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just dropped by." Miley paled. It wasn't sounding good.

"Heh, listen, could this wait? I'm kinda busy."

"I just need to ask you something."

"It really can't wait?"

"Want to get back together?" Mike spat out his water, all over Jake. He tried not to look proud, as Lola burst into a fit of giggles, and the corners of Hannah's mouth twitched. Jake spluttered, shaking his shirt. He made towards Mike.

"_Augh_!" Miley noted that he sounded like a girl. "What was that? Do you know who _I _am?" Jake made to grab the front of Mike's shirt and Miley as Hannah stood up.

"Do _you_ know who _he_ is?"

"No, but he can't be better than me." Ah, same old egotistical jerk. Nothing ever changed.

"He's my boyfriend," she said coldly. "Don't even think about touching him." Her eyes flashed and Jake backed off slightly. Oliver brushed off his shirt, but ruining the effect by sticking his tongue out at Jake. She pointed at the door. "Leave. Now." Jake opened his mouth, but Oliver interrupted.

"Miss Montana would like you to leave," he said in his smoothest voice. A look of recognition flashed across Jake's face, as he looked at Mike, well Oliver. Without another look back, Jake spun on his heel, leaving immediately. Miley sat down, huffing. Oliver sat down next to her.

"_Jerk_. Why'd he have to come back? Didn't have enough fun with the she-devil in Antarctica? I hate him! I ha--" Oliver wasn't sure what to do, so he kissed her. Gently. Slowly. He cupped her cheeks, as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He pushed his lips against hers, putting as much emotion, as much love as he could. He wanted her to feel better, and he hoped that it was working. There was multiple clicks, from one of those creepy paparazzi cameras, . Oliver didn't care, and it seemed that neither did Miley. He placed a hand on her thigh, rubbing it gently. His other hand removed one of her hands from his shoulder, and held it gently. She laced her fingers with his, squeezing his hand. Robbie Ray watched all this, surprisingly not stopping it. He smiled, albeit sadly. It was like he was watching an old home movie in his head, as memories flashed past, remembering when she was just learning how to walk. He saw them pull apart, as the boy hugged his little girl tightly. When he was her age, his parents had always told him that it wasn't possible to love at such a young age, but seeing this, he realized that they were wrong. It was possible, and it seemed even greater at this age, it seemed like something that even he couldn't comprehend. The stage manager pointed at the watch nervously, and Robbie Ray nodded. He stepped closer to the young couple, feeling like he was intruding on something private. He placed a hand on Miley's shoulder.

"Hannah? Darling? You need to get ready." Miley nodded, releasing Oliver's hand, and smiling at him. She kissed him once more, then dashed off, to get her make up retouched. Robbie Ray turned to Oliver.

"Mike?" Robbie Ray lowered his voice. "That's your name, right son?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I've got to talk to you about something."

"I didn't do anything!"

".. I never said you did anything."

"Oh."

"I just wanted to thank you for making my Miley happy. She seems happier than she's ever been." Miley kept looking past the curtain, wondering what was going on. She feared her father would do something scary.

"I'd do anything for her," Robbie Ray heard the sincererity in his tone. He patted Oliver's shoulder.

"Good. Just remember," he said, now taking a stern tone. "Hands above the waist in public." Robbie Ray placed some extra weight on Oliver's shoulder. The boy nodded quickly.

"Above the waist. Got it." As they wrapped up the conversation, Hannah was just introducing the night, and naming the songs for tonight.

"Hey Los Angeles! How are ya doing?!" Loud cheers could be heard. Oliver walked to the side of the stage, where he could see her. "Awesome! I've got some special songs tonight! I know you've heard them before, but there's a reason behind each one! You ready?!" Louder cheers and screams were emitted. "Alright! I just want to say, that the first 2 songs I'm going to sing, they're for somebody.. Really special." Miley looked to the side, where Oliver gave her a thumbs up. "This song, One in a Million," she paused, as screams were heard again. "This song, is for my," she walked over to Oliver, and pulled him out. "My boyfriend! Mike Standley.. the Third!" Cheers were heard, as Oliver.. Mike, took a little bow, then kissed Hannah lightly, to more applause and screams. He smiled at her, then ran backstage again. "Okay! Are you ready?!"

Hannah sang 'One in a Million', 'If We Were a Movie', 'Bigger than Us', 'You and Me Together', 'True Friend', Nobody's Perfect', and 'Rock Star,' just to make sure nobody fell asleep. She exited the stage to roaring applause and tumultunous cheers. She giggled as Mike hugged her tightly, lifting her feet up in the air. "So, did you like the songs?" He nodded, still keeping his arms around her.

"Although, I thought 'If We Were a Movie' was for Jake."

"Meh, I decided that it would fit you better." She smiled slightly. "I think I always had you in mind whenever I sang that song. Did you like any other songs?" He nodded, grinning.

"I did like Nobody's Perfect, but that might have something to do with the view I got from backstage." She hit him lightly.

"I thought you might've liked that." She smirked at him.

"You're so cute when you smirk."

"I'm always cute."

"No." When she opened her mouth at him, he continued. "You're beautiful." She blushed a deep red, which just made him love her even more. She composed herself.

"So, do you like Hannah, or Miley?"

"Well, Hannah's pretty, but Miley's gorgeous." As she blushed even more, he added more. "Although, I do enjoy Hannah's dancing."

"Ha, funny."

"I know I am." She hit him again.

"You're so full of yourself," she said, planting a short kiss on him.

"Yet, you love me."

"Yes, I do."

"Good, because I love you too," he said kissing her this time.

* * *

Meh, horrible ending. Sorry. Aw, school tomorrow. :( Oh well. 4 days back, then 4 days off. Go Easter! 


	10. Monday Back at school

Disclaimer I don't own Hannah Montana or anything to do with it.. except this story and chapter... And now, for the longest author's note I shall ever write...

**A/N: Okay, first off, I wanna apologize... And I hope that it's not too late to apologize. Hehe, anyways, I just want to say sorry for the very **_**lonnnnnng** _**wait. I've been telling myself that I would do this, but then again, I'm like the greatest procrastinator. Another reasons is that I had quite a few things on my plate. Projects smacking me left, right, and center. Torture I tell you. Also, I actually finished this a while ago (don't kill me) ,but I hated it. Then again, I hate this chapter too, but I wrote quite a few different chapters, and then accidentally deleted most of them. This and a couple others were left. The other two weren't finished, but this was, so I just did my best to edit it, and well.. Ta-Da! -trumpet- Okay. I know that most of you will just pass by this, but I just want to apologize again. Thanks to anyone who nagged me to finish.. Ahem.. Some people especially. o.o --**

Oh, and this is supposed to be on St. Patrick's day, which was... **MARCH 17th**-- Dang, I feel bad now.

If anything seems.. strange or weird, blame the new background I got on my cellphone. Well, that, and the tub of ice cream I ate. Heh

* * *

Monday - First Day Back

"Come on Miles! We're going to be late! What's tak--" Oliver's breath caught, as Miley descended the stairs. She wore a simple green top, but it hugged her in all the .. perfect places. Her hair flowed gracefully over her shoulders. Oliver dropped his bookbag. He placed his hands on her waist, as she slid hers around his neck. "You look amazing."

"I try." He bent his neck down, giving her a kiss, trying to make it last. "Mmph, Oliver not here. My dad's in the house." She looked at him. "Where's the green? I'm not seeing any green!" He shrugged, and lifted up the bottoms of his jeans.

"Green socks." She raised her eyebrows.

"Socks?" She shook her head, and picked up her bag. "Oh well. As long as they're green." She took his hand, and led him out the door. Lilly hadn't joined them today. They walked to school, enjoying each other's company, stealing glances from each other, and kisses too. After a .. particularly long one, Miley looked at the watch on Oliver's wrist. "We're going to be late!" She ran off, leaving Oliver still reeling. He shook himself, and dashed off after her. He managed to catch up with her, just outside the school, by the flag pole. He pulled at her hand. "Wh--." Her question was cut off, by Oliver pressing a kiss on her, making sure to make it last this time. He pushed her gently against the flagpole, running his hands down her side. She pulled him closer, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. There were whispers all around them, again, both of them not caring. The bell rang, startling them, and he started to pull away. He was pleasantly surprised when she pulled him down to her again, kissing him. He wasn't complaining. He started to deepen the kiss, when..

"STEWART! OKEN!" The loud barking yell snapped them apart, both of them jumping about a foot in the air. "What do you THINK you're doing?" What was Ms. Kunkle doing here anyways? Shouldn't she be torturing another class with her lectures? Oh wait, they had biology right then. Oliver felt a retort rise from his throat, and escape his mouth.

"I think we were kissing." Miley stomped on his foot. Painfully, might he add.

"School rules. No PDA on school property. That means outside the school building as well, Oken," Ms. Kunkle added, as Oliver opened his mouth. Miley attempted one feeble chance of getting them out.

"We won't do it again?" She tried to look as innocent as possible, and so did Oliver.

"..Fine. Since you two are relatively good students, I'll let it slide. Just.. None of.. That.." she said pointing to the two of them. Oliver looked surprised.

"My socks were lucky!" He received a painful hit with a backpack in response.

All throughout the day, there were stares, and pointed fingers. Whispering and muttering followed Oliver and Miley when they walked from class to class. Finally, people gave it a rest, getting tired of following the new couple. Oliver sighed in relief as they reached their locker at break.

"Finally. I thought they'd never leave." He laughed slightly. "Where's Lilly? Haven't seen her." Miley shrugged and began fiddling with the dial on her locker. It wasn't opening. Oliver watched her attempt for a while to open it, thinking how cute she looked when she was frustrated. He put his arms around her, reaching out to her locker. He tapped it a couple times, in different spots, then it opened. She turned around to thank him, but when she turned around, she saw how close they were, and grinned. Oliver still had her backed up against the locker, and she had no way of moving.

"I suppose," her voice soft as she traced an invisible line on his shoulder. ".. I do have to thank you." He nodded.

"That would be," his eyes strayed to her lips. "Very nice." She smiled wider, and he took that as allowance to kiss her. He glanced around quickly, then kissed her. His hands were still on the locker, effectively trapping her, not that she wanted to move anyways. He moved one hand to her waist, not realizing that he had moved her shirt up. He touched her skin, feeling a rush of .. something run through him. There was a gagging sound as they pulled apart and turned to see Lilly.

"Ugh, guys, no.. Locker kisses." She stuffed her head inside her own locker, muttering something about PDA and 'lovey-doveyness'. Oliver laughed and pulled away completely thinking that both should stop before they got into serious trouble. He planted a short kiss on Miley's cheek before turning back to his own locker, throwing some books in. There was a gagging sound again, but this time, double. All three of them turned to see Amber and Ashley standing before them.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. It's the dorks." They said the last part together and did the freakishly annoying finger thing. Oliver and Miley heard Lilly's pencil snap. Ashley sneered at them. "And look, Amber, they're in love!" Amber snorted.

"Anyways, we just want to tell you, we know what you two did this weekend." Oliver could sense that this wasn't going to go somewhere good.

"Uhh.. You do?" People had stopped to watch. Amber nodded, her mouth twitching.

"Oh boy, I want to hear this. Come on, Amber, Ashley, what did we do this weekend?" They glanced at each other, before laughing, and then answering at the same time.

"Each other!" Miley dropped her book, right on Oliver's foot, might he add, but he didn't feel anything. His jaw dropped open. There were gasps, and then whistling. Lilly turned to them.

"Is this-- True?"

"Oh my god! Of course not!"

"Lilly. Seriously. Please, you believe them?" Amber and Ashley chortled, then did the stupid finger thing. Again. Miley let out a scream of frustration.

"I REALLY hate that."

"Oh. Does it bother you? Too bad! Oooh, Tssss!"

"Argh!" Lilly decided to step in before Miley strangled them both at the same time.

"Oh, Amber, Ashley, you have a little green on your face."

"Eww! Where?" Lilly reached inside her locker, bring out a green can of paint and paintbrush, then splattered the paint brush all over them. They squealed, and screamed. They ran off, crying or squeaking.. They weren't sure. Miley looked surprised.

"Why.. Why do you have-- Why do you have green paint in-- In your locker?"

"It's Saint Pat's day!"

"So.. You carry paint around with you?"

"Just a small bottle. For good luck," she added as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Miley whirled around to see a bunch of little freshmen staring at them.

"What are you looking at?! Scatter!" They jumped, and ran off, Oliver chuckling to himself.

"You scare little kids, Mile."

"They're not that little and-- Hey! I don't scare little kids!"

"Uh, yeah you do."

"Nuh uh."

"Yes."

"No! Wait, fine, then, do I scare you?"

"Oh, touche, Mile, touche."

"OH MY GOD! Stop flirting already! You're already together, can't you tone it down?!" They ignored her, leaning in for kiss. Lilly stopped them. "Okay, that's it. Rumour patrol right now. People already think you two had" she glanced around conspicuously and lowered her voice. "The thing, so I'm going stand right here, and make sure nothing happens." She wedged herself in between the two of them, standing firmly.

"Lilly. First of all, we're in a school, and second.. Ew!" Oliver interuppted.

"Miley, I'm hurt that you think sleeping with me would be an ick factor." He put on a mock hurt face, teasing her. She shook her head quickly, trying to look over Lilly's head.

"Oh no! I would love to --" She stopped, blushing deeply. Lilly gagged.

"Disgusting." She turned to Oliver. "Stop looking happy!"

"What?"

"Oh boy."

"Lilly! You can't stand like this throughout the rest of the day. What about P.E.?"

"...Darn."

"Exactly. Darn."

"I'll think of something." The day passed by, and Lilly also insisted on sitting in between them too. "No touching," was her response to their incredulous glances. The day passed by, with Miley and Oliver only being able to look at each other.

"Yay. Gym."

"Aw, it's dodgeball."

"YAY!"

"Lilly, calm down." Oliver glanced at Miley as they were forced into their stretches. Hot girl in nice shorts? He wasn't complaining. She caught him staring, and winked at him. He thought he swallowed his tongue. He casually made his way over to Miley  
"Okay, class, today we're playing Doctor Dodgeball. Everybody know how to play, right? Okay, good."

"Aw.. I hope it's not girls vs. boys."

"Ha, don't worry Mile, I'll go easy on you." She stuck her tongue out at him. Their teacher came and numbered them off. Miley and Oliver managed to get on the same team, but Lilly was separated from them. She gave them the 'I'm watching you' hand movement, threateningly.

"She doesn't give up, does she?"

"Nope." He glanced around, stealing a quick kiss from her. A ball bounced near them, and they sprung apart. "Ready?"

"Dodgeball's actually okay, I guess." Oliver gasped exaggeratedly.

"Miley Stewart likes a sport?! Breaking news!" She picked up a ball that was rolling past and shoved it into his chest. He coughed. "Ow."

"You're a donut, you know that?"

"I'm your donut."

"That's right."

"STEWART! If you're done flirting, please get your head back in the game!" They glared at Alex, who had deemed himself team captain, just because he was 'the best'. Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!"

"Excuse me?" Alex tucked the ball under his arm threateningly. Oliver walked towards him.

"Don't talk to Miley like that."

"Who's gonna stop me?" He poked a finger into Oliver's chest, hard.

"Ollie.." Miley stood between them, placing her hands on Oliver's chest. By then, everybody had given up on starting the game, and their teacher had just put her heads in her hands, muttering. "Come on, Oliver, he's not worth it." Oliver nodded, turning around, putting an arm around Miley.

"Freaking wimp." Alex threw the ball at the back of Oliver's head. Hard too. There were gasps, and Oliver froze. Miley tugged on his hand.

"Oliver--"

"What was that?!"

"Whatchu gonna do about it?"

"Oliver-- Don't--"

"Yeah, listen to her, Oken. I bet you did in bed. Or did you take control? Make her scream and cry." Everything froze. Just everything. Everybody held their breath, as Oliver's temper hit the roof. He threw the ball at Alex.

"F-- Freaking asshole." He drew back a fist, and slammed it into Alex's face. He stumbled, but didn't fall.

"Why you--"

Miley cried out, running in between them. "Guys! Stop!"

"Move-- MOVE!" Miley fell over, as she was shoved out of the way. Oliver thought he couldn't get angrier. He thought wrong.

"YOU ASS!"

"Wise words, Oken."

"Shut up, Morgan."

"Hey! Hey! Break it up!" Oh. So, now the teacher comes. Everybody parted, leaving the three teens in the middle, Miley on the ground, looking shocked, and Oliver and Alex looking angry and glaring daggers. "What happened?!" Everybody jumped in to answer.

"Alex started it!"

"It was Alex!"

"He pushed Miley!"

"He implied that they--"

"SILENCE!"

"But--"

"Okay. Look. What happened?"

"Well, he started it. He started bossing us around, then he threw the ball at me first."

"Right.. And?"

"He said.. He said that I slept with Miley."

"Is this true?" Everybody nodded quickly. Alex rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath.

"... Yes..."

"Well. Even though, Mr. Oken did hit you, Mr. Morgan, I can see why he did it. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Sorry, Oken." Oliver raised his eyebrows. Alex rolled his eyes, and turned to Miley on the ground. "Sorry, Stewart."

"It's okay.."

"Whatever."

"Office. _Now_. Oh, and Mr. Oken? I know you care about Ms. Stewart, but please, just don't hit anybody else."

"Yes, ma'am." Oliver bent down to help Miley up. "Are you okay?"

"Mhmm. Just-- My arm hurts a little." He nodded, rubbing her arm gently. "I told you to stop."

"But, Mile-- He-- When he said that-- It was like he was implying that I would hurt you." Oliver sighed looking down. "I would never hurt you."

"I know that, and that's all that matters, right?" She placed a soft kiss on his lips, sliding hers across his. He moved his hands to her waist, pulling her closer.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Oliver grinned, remembering all the past week's events. How one whole week could change everything. You suddenly find yourself teaching your best friend how to skateboard and new feelings arise. How he loved skateboarding more now. And March Break, too. He was definitely looking forward to next year's March Break, for sure.

* * *

I had a movie marathon this weekend! Pirates of the Carribean 1&2, then Lord of the Rings 3, then Enchanted! :D

Okayyy.. Hope you liked that.. . -sigh- I have so many ideas swirling through my head. :P Heh.. Some.. Not that appropriate. :P


End file.
